The Strawberry Ashikabi
by Zero X Limit
Summary: Ichigo is sent on a mission by the Gotei and is asked to stop a plan for ascension. He is also sent away in order to prevent contact with the First Substitute Shinigami. Will Ichigo survive the madness of the Sekirei Plan. M-rated, I'm because caution
1. Chap 001: Unwinged Angel of Death

Yay, I've completed my first story in what fells like ages and Now I just need people to review it and vote on

Also I don't know anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.'

I was inspired by Veiled Moon. so this is why I'm writing this so go read Ghostface211 story, because its awesome.

* * *

The sound of tram and people talking fill the man's ears as he sat in his seat waiting to arrive in Tokyo. His friends were going to where their careers that they wanted to peruse. In short they were going to the colleges that they wanted to go. They hadn't graduated yet, this was a program for students who were a year away from graduation. The orange haired man had lost his previous job nearly seventeen months ago. This man was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo, Former Substitute Shinigami. Despite the college visits he didn't really know what to do for a career. He had thought of main things from being a doctor to a police officer, hell maybe even a bouncer at a bar. Ichigo wasn't going to Tokyo for anything involving school or a career. He looked back at what happened and what he was told.

**Two weeks Ago**

"Onee-chan, Breakfast" Ichigo little sister Yuzu called up from the first floor kitchen. He stirred from his sleep, and then climbed out of his bed. He quickly got dressed putting on a white shirt with black X a crossed his chest, along with a simple pair of jeans. All of his friends where leaving today for the colleges that they applied. Inoue went to a culinary college in France in order to complete her to open a bakery. Ishida was also going to France, but was aiming to be a professional designer. So both Ishida and Inoue were heading mainly to Paris. Tatsuki had picked on Inoue for it because Paris, France was considered the city of love. He still didn't understand what the hell they were taking about, but He decided to chuck it up to a girl thing. Tatsuki was going to Tokyo as well. Mainly cause those who didn't know what they wanted to do for a career were sent there. Chad was going to the United States mainly cause his band that it would be a good place to start. Everyone else personally he was that concerned about; Keigo was going to Hawaii lazy bastard, Mizurio was going with Keigo in order to pick up hula girls, Tatsuki tricked Honsho to go to the Antarctica. Him, he wasn't sure he still had a week left to decided, where he wanted to go. "Onee-chan Breakfast, oh and we have a guest" his sister called up to him again.

A guest, who the hell could be visiting everyone, was gone. Names ran through his head it couldn't be his boss Ikumi she gave him the time off for the College Visit program. "Yuzu, I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up" His tough little sister Karin announced as she began to walk out the front door. "Don't worry about Ichi-Nii, he can easily reheat his food, His dense not an idiot" She called from the door way.

"I heard that Karin" Ichigo replied to her statement about him. He climbed down the stairs to see not only his dad, but Ukitake-San and Hat & Clogs as while. "Ukitake-san, Urahara-san what are you two doing here?" He was puzzled by the two Shinigami's appearances in his home. Something was up and it involved him even through he last his powers in his battle against Mad man Shinigami known Aizen.

"Ichigo-Kun we have a favor to ask you as well as something to tell you" Ukitake stated while he looked at the Former Substitute. Ichigo sat next to his dad across from Ukitake. "Ichigo-kun, we wish to ask you to assist us with a situation in Tokyo that has caught the our attention" he lock his eyes with Ichigo's and then moved to Kisuke's

Kisuke played a recording on a hand held device, "The Sekirei Plan is coming close to the second stage, and most of the a hundred and eight Sekireis have grown their wings. When only ten remind unwinged that second stage will began. Then the New Age of the gods will start and the battle for Ascension will begin." The recording ended. Kisuke set the device down and turned to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, you can see why the Soul Society is concerned with this bit of information" Urahara watched Ichigo nod his head he knew to the acknowledge the fact this could create another Aizen, "The captains don't want another Sosuke Incident, after all you were the only person that was capable to defeating him at the time" he turned his eyes at Isshin, I highly doubt you father would have any objections with you doing this" He questioned the older man sitting next to his son.

"I want to know why me, why someone for the soul society" Ichigo inquired why it he was pick to do this. He had no powers sure he physical strong, but something told him he'd more than that for this. He looked over the three Shinigami at the dinning room table. This Sekirei Plan didn't make him comfortable. "Also what the hell is a Sekirei" Ichigo had so many questions about this.

"We don't anything else about this other than recording through a phone at a restaurant" Urahara laughed at the fact that this was all the information they had about this so called "Planned". This came to a surprise for Ichigo, the Twelve Division founded couldn't find out anything about this he summed it up to two things. The person behind this plan was either really smart or had some tough security. Ichigo was interrupted by former captain's voices, "We do know it has a connection to the MBI" once he told him this fact he was stunned.

MBI, you mean the company, you fucking me" Ichigo shouted over the table. MBI was big and that was an understatement" this plan was connected to the MBI so it had to be big. It also scratched of one of the reason why they couldn't more info. He knew it was likely that they had tight security. He couldn't say much about the president of the company, he had seen some of his broadcast. He was going to judge that books cover so quickly at least not yet.

"Also an Answer to your question, of why you" Ichigo looked at his old man's answer to his question. "You already know that Shinigami's duty is to protect humans and from what we can assume is that the Sekirei are human, however they have powers" It was true that Soul Reapers that their duty is to protect the living not harm them. Plus since the other were out of Japan is going to be hard to get them here. Now that he thought the college visitation program was new. Isshin saw the look of realization on his son's face, "Yes Ichigo the Soul Society funded the Visitation program for two reasons". He expect Ichigo to be pissed, but all he saw was a vein pop out, "One is that we can't have anyone with powers like Chad or Inoue cause suspicions might arise and two we don't how the MBI is able to identify the Sekirei.

"Other reason why we're sending you and your friends are to get you away from a man" Ichigo turned to Ukitake. Get him away from someone, who? Though was his main question. The white haired man saw through to Ichigo's question. "This man is the first Substitute Shinigami Kugo Ginjo; He's wants to steal your Shinigami powers through a technique called Fullbring" Ukitake voice was filled with not only concern but worry as well. The captain continue "Also I wish to tell more about your badge" Ichigo knew something was with the badge after all the Shinigami take took over Rukia duty in Karakura didn't seem to acknowledge it. "The main badge's real purpose is to watch and retrain your powers: It also absorbs, studies, and controls your reiatsu, Ichigo-Kun" He watches Kurosaki to see he reaction. Ichigo understood why they would do that, plus if they wanted to trick him Ukitake could do a lot better. The captain saw Ichigo's reaction and knew he understood their reasons.

"Ok, all of this aside from that what am I suppose to do, Once I'm in Tokyo" Ichigo wasn't sure what exactly he needed to do in Tokyo. He saw Kisuke reach under the table and pull out a black cell phone with the symbol from his badge on it. The symbol was a plain white so it could stand out against the black coloring. "What the hell is this phone for, I've already got one incase your not aware" Ichigo knew that this phone had to have a special use for it.

"Kurosaki-san, this phone is for private line to me and Yoruichi, into order for you to give us information on what going on. It also make special orders from us at the store in case you need something special" Kisuke spoke in a quiet as if it was suppose to be a secret from his dad and Ukitake. "Also all the data on you and your Shinigami status is locked up and the only way to open it is with your Badge, so you can share what you want to share with the allies you make during this adventure" Ichigo nodded, confirming that he understood.

**Current Time **

Ichigo was rudely woken up from his day dream by pain from his leg. He looked up to see Tatsuki in a white tank top and a pair of short jeans with her hair tied back in a pony tail. "Couldn't think of a career either huh Ichigo?" she question through her heavy breath, out of her own curiosity.

"Not really, It's more of a mission than anything else, but I have a question myself" Ichigo answered her question while asking his own. He watched her catch breath either she'd gone jogging or something along those lines. "Why are you wearing something white and jogging" He soon felt Tatsuki's foot planted in his face.

"Shut up Ichigo and when the hell did you become a pervert" Growled Tatsuki while the pushed her foot deeper into her friends face. He would normally fight back, but he was too tried to even try. "And if your so worried give me your damn jacket Ichigo" she only got a muffled reply from her shoe. She guessed the reply was a simple fine. He removed his jacket and handed to her, she snatched it from his grasp and put it on. Once the jacket was on she removed her foot from his face. "So what trouble have you gotten yourself into now Ichigo" she inquired on the job that he was sent on. He handed her his black phone with an audio file highlight on it, ready to be played. Her eyes widened with surprise, her memory was still fresh from the incident seventeen months. She knew what this recording meant in his eyes and the people associated with him. She fell back into the seat across from him. "Why, why can't they deal with this themselves?" She snapped, gaining the few other passengers attention.

He quickly moved to the seat next to her and whispered "Their job is to protect humans not harm, them and Inoue and everyone have powers so it would look suspicious and questions would be raised" Ichigo only watched and the anger in her faced slowly went away. "So as the person with powers and experience in this crap, they choose me to do the job" Ichigo groaned he personally wish she wasn't here. However he may need every bit of help he could get. "And I'm sick of not being able to protect anyone from any "real" threats, plus fighting gangsters is good and all, but their not really a big threat. Also that's more of a cop's job anyway" Ichigo stated while Tatsuki messaged her in temples in frustration.

The tram announced it was approaching its next stop, Tatsuki stood, "Well Ichigo this is my stop and I'm taking an exam at Shinto University today so I'll see later" She mentioned as the tram came to a halt. She stepped off the tram along with others. Only one person got on the car a women with gray hair tied in a ponytail and narrow eyes similar to Ichimaru, with a katana. Part of Ichigo wonders how see got that through security. She was also dressed in a dark leather top with a matching skirt and stocking. She also wore a gray haori and a small bird symbol. He felt a sensation he was all too similar with. She was like a mixture of Kenpachi and Ichimaru into one person. He wasn't aware that he was staring her down. He quickly snapped out of his stare and watched that she sat next to him.

"Why were you staring at me so intently" The women had caught him red handed. He really wasn't sure why he was staring. Maybe it was because of the blood lust she gave off or the face she had that haori on along with that symbol on it. He mainly thought it was the symbol, he had seen a lot of symbols mainly from gangs and business that broadcasted on the TV. His main concern was the blood lust, he may not have power but he could let someone just go killing.

He decided to be honest with the women "I'm not really sure myself, one thing is the blood lust that you give off" He replied. He watched her smile grow wider and her eyes open, filled with excitement. "The other is that symbol on your haori, I haven't seen a symbol like that and I've seen a lot of symbols in my life time." He noted while he pointed to the bird symbol on her person. She laughed at his question, his scowl tighten on his face. Something was up and he wasn't really sure where this was going. "What's so funny" he growled quickly. He didn't really want to piss her off, mainly due to he wanted answer and pissing her off wasn't going to get him any.

"I'm surprised you could sense my lust and to answer your question about the symbol. I'm not allowed to answer that question, cause it suppose to be a secret, but I will say it involves the MBI" She answer which was more than enough for him. Just saying secret and MBI was answer enough for Ichigo to put it together. The symbol was the symbol of the Sekirei or at least the Sekirei Plan. She had information and if show his some of his cards. She might show some of hers.

"Your Involved with the Sekirei plan and that symbol is either the symbol of the Sekirei or at least the Sekirei plan, correct" Ichigo replied to her mysteries reply. He barely dodges her sword by mere inches. He raised his head up to face her. Her excitement had increased she was impressed that he dodged it. She had fought many humans and none of them had been able to dodge a swing at that speed. He knew why she tried to decapitate him; however her swing was faster than any normal human could see. "So I take that attack as that I'm correct" He commented. She then sheathed her sword back into her scabbard.

"Your correct young man, I'm involved in the plan and the little birdie is the sign for the Sekirei. I do wish to ask how you found out about this?" The lady gave him the answer he was looking for and the question wasn't surprising "Information for Information, I give you some and you give me some in return" requested Ichigo as he look at the women. She only nodded giving her answer to his offer. "Fine, I'll go first. The people I use to work for are not visible to normal people and the info they had was cause of your boss shouted it out off of a building" Ichigo grunted. She only laughed knowing that the head of MBI was a big mouth. Now it was her turn to share info and what she tells was a mystery to him.

"Since you know about the Sekirei Plan, I'll tell you I'm a Sekirei. Number four, Karasuba" She stated her number, name and the fact that she was a Sekirei. Ichigo was surprised by the fact Sekirei had numbers. He wondered were their number related to their strength or just their birth. He'd have to ask some other time because the car came to a stopped and she got up and began to get off. However she turned back to him and laughed "Don't worry about giving me your name, I'll find it out soon enough" She then got off the tram and the vehicle began to move again. He really hoped she wouldn't become one of his enemies otherwise the number four was his unlucky number.

Once the tram reached his destination, He got off and when he walked out of the station he was met by to men in black suits and limo. " your presence has been requested by the game master" said the man. Ichigo decided to go with them and find out what this was about. He walked to the limo and watched the guard open the door for him. Ichigo entered the limo and was met by a silver haired woman. He sat across from her. She was dressed in a simple lab coat.

"I assume you're the so called Game Master? Ms.?" Ichigo asked as he sat a crossed for her with his arms folded a crossed his chest. She shook her head in repose to his curiosity. He heard the door shut. The vehicle began to move. He wondered where they going and who this Game Master was if it wasn't her.

"I'm Sahashi Takami, Head researcher of the MBI. I'm also in charge in of the Sekirei Plan. I know how you found out and I know who you are. However I don't know who you really are." knew that special phenomenon seem to surround Ichigo and his family. She watched him raise his eyebrow at her in confused. "I know that about seventeen months ago Karakura went dark. No one could contact anyone in the town and that transportation to it was shut down. There was also damage in a small section of the town She toss a open folder with the images of the damages that was caused by battle between The Thirteen court guard squads and the Arrancar forces. "I also know that several people died, No bodies, no burn marks, and no blood. I also know about your deaths and sudden revivals as well as your sudden disappearances" He knew about the death those were cause by Aizen just walking by. His deaths and disappearances, she had record of all, the things involving his Shinigami activates. "I also know about your leg strength and Dissociative identity disorder you suffer" Leg Strength and multi personalities, Kon was going to burn for this. Through he could really say anything about him. "I know a lot of phenomenon seems to surround you Ichigo" He wasn't like where this was going, plus it was likely the Game Master might know about these things as well. "I want to know what really goes on at Karakura town and if you want secrecy. Then I this meeting will between us and only us" she seemed to be offer him some level of secrecy, however the driver and his buddy didn't seem to assure that. "Unfortunately, we are here. I contact you again Kurosaki, but I want you to think about what I said" The car to a stop and the door was opened by one of the guys in suits. Ichigo and both got out and got in the elevator and see push the button for the top floor. "Before you we're going to see the Director of the MBI also known as the Game Master." she sound annoyed she probably didn't like the director or at least thought he was an idiot. The elevator came to a stop and both of them got out to see a white haired man wearing a cape standing near the edge of the roof top.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I Minaka Hiroto welcome you to Tokyo. I wish to know who exactly you are and the secrets that you bring to the Sekirei Plan. So share the mysteries of Karakura town" Minaka call out. Ichigo always heard Minaka was a genius. It had to be bull shit this guy was no different from his old man.

"NO, not happening. I'm here for educational purposes only. Plus I don't trust you anymore then my old man, so again HELL NO" Ichigo growled. This guy was either going to spill his guts about the Soul Society and his occupation as a Shinigami or get the Shinigami involved with this damn plan. Ichigo walked closer to the nut job of a director. "Plus I don't your dumb enough to black mail me. Especially after knowing what I'm capable of, so in short back off" Ichigo grabbed Hiroto by his collar and pulled him to meet to his face. Ichigo walked back to the elevator and pushed the down button. "Remember if you black mail me in any way, I'll make sure your funeral is a closed casket" The elevator doors opened and he enter and pushed the button for the main floor. After going down several floors the door again opened. Two women were standing and waiting at the door way, one woman had gray hair and was sporting the grim reaper look, the other women had sakura colored hair and had a pair of red combat gloves. The pink haired women put her hand on the elevator door. It was obvious they were there to punish him.

He pushed the forced close button "Sorry Carrot top, but you aren't going any OUCH" The pink haired crying out in pain as the door crushed her hand. The door closed on her hand causing her to pull her hand out of the door. her grim reaper looking partner. He pushed the button to open the door again. Ichigo then pushed the button for the main floor again. Ichigo began laughing at the girl. She was planning to do him harm and instead was harmed instead. The as the door finally shut and began to descend. Ichigo quickly calmed down. He realized that the girls were both wearing black Kimono's that had the Sekirei emblem. He guesses that they were associated with Karasuba. Well so much for not making enemies. The elevator came to a stop and the door opens. Ichigo step out of the build and started walking wondering what adventures he'd have here.

* * *

Ok now that you have read this so please review and comment this on this story.

Oh and if you see any mistakes please PM me what they are and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

Plus no flames NONE please. I have enough depression issues as it is.

Oh and I want the people to help with this story as well so I'm thinking about setting up a poll on what. Sekirei I thought would work and you can vote on what Sekirei you want for them. (One for Tatsuki the other for Kurosaki) SERIOUSLY POLL PEOPLE POLL its on my profile

Also at the end I will go back to the Xcution later, MUCH later.

This is also a one out of a series of stories based on what happened after he lost his powers.

PLEASE review please.


	2. Chap 002: Ying Yang Blades

Yay, I've completed Chapter 2, I thank you for reading and voting in the polls

Also I don't know anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.'

I was inspired by Veiled Moon. so this is why I'm writing this so go read Ghostface211 story, because its awesome.

Plus thank Zaralann for review and editing chapter 2

Oh and the Intro was inspired by Burn Notice is probably the best Spy show, I've seen its better than James Bond well better than the ones where sean connery isn't Bond.

* * *

'My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I used to be a Substitute Shinigami till I used Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. When I used it, I sacrificed all my Shinigami powers. Now I'm stuck with knowing about Spiritual World and not being able to do a thing about it. I was back to just beating up thugs, gangsters and attending school. I have to rely on my friends that can see it to deal with the Hollows. Unless I can figure out how to regain my powers, I can't do anything I once did.'

* * *

Kurosaki stirred from his sleep. Ichigo climbed out of the bed at the Hotel. He had paid for a Hotel room last night after spending hours looking for an apartment to stay at while gathering more information. He had looked nearly every where in Teito since he left that nut job's tower. He mostly got insults about his hair or his scowl and them saying that they didn't want his kind. One guy had gotten the shit beaten out of him because he insulted Kurosaki's mother that was something Ichigo wouldn't forgive. Ichigo went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"God damn it! I've got to not only look for a Job, but to find a place to live." He growled as he began to undress. He tossed his clothes on the sink table. He then turned on the shower and soon felt the hot water rain onto his body.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the shower wall. He then thought back to his encounter with the Sekirei, Karasuba. If it wasn't for her outfit he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Sekirei and a Human. He also remembered what that woman in the car had said.

So much had happened yesterday, but first things first he had to find a job and a place to live. Once he finished taking a shower he headed out in another pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with the number fifteen on the right sleeve.

Ichigo walked down the street thinking about places where to look first. He walked by a wooden building that looked kinda like an Inn. He then saw the flyer post on the concrete wall.

"It couldn't hurt to try" He mumbled as he entered the walkway.

He knocked on the door and waited for a bit the door then slid open. At the door stood a slender woman with waist-length light purple hair which was tied partially back by a white ribbon. She was dressed in purple hakama with a matching sash along with white haori and she also had a pair of wooden sandals. She looked like she was around his age or at most her early twenties.

"Yes, is there something I can help with?" she asked, while looking at the orange haired man.

"I read on that flyer back there that you have vacant rooms, right?" Answered Ichigo. "And if you are, I wish to rent one." He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed his fingers in hope that she wouldn't turn him away.

"Yes, we are, so please come in and we can discuss the details of your arrangements." Urged the woman as she entered the building leaving the door open for Ichigo to enter. He entered and closed the door behind him, then quickly took off his shoes so he could peruse the Owner. He caught up to the light purple haired owner as they entered what appeared to be the kitchen. She looked over at her future tenant and said "Most of the other Tenants are out either working or shopping for ingredients for tonight". She looked back at Ichigo and continued "First let me introduce myself I'm Miya Asama, owner of Izumo Inn." stated she as bowed.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, please to meet you Asama-San" He answered as he bowed, He could hear her laughing. He looked up to only see Miya with the smile on her face. He found it kind if comforting and accepting at the same time.

"Kurosaki-San, your first name has a lot of things in common with you." Miya said as her fits of mirth died off. "Ichigo can have several meaning one being 'Ichi' meaning 'One' and 'go' meaning 'five', putting them together creates 'fifteen'." She observed as she pointed to the Fifteen on his sleeve. "It also means Strawberry which matches your hair, but a young man like you probably doesn't like being called that." She noted with a little smile. "The last one is possibly connected to your personality, which means you're a protector at heart." she ended. She hit it one the head each time.

Ichigo was stunned; he never had anyone dissect his name like that. While he was baffled Miya was feeling warm and she knew this feeling all to well. She wanted to know why, why him. She felt guilt about her reacting to this young man. Miya felt like she was betraying her departed husband. She first wants to know why before she did anything.

"So Asama-San how much is the rent?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the worried woman. He saw her frustration. "Is there some thing wrong Asama-san"

Miya shook her head telling him what nothing was wrong.

"Rent Kurosaki-san is fifty thousand a month meals included, any payment is good except an MBI cards" Miya was firmed about the MBI cards from what Ichigo heard in her voice. Other than that it sounded like a good deal to him.

"Ok, sounds like I found a good deal, and you don't have to worry about MBI cards. Mainly because I threatened their Boss and I probably broke one of their workers hand." Ichgio muttered the last part trying not to get too much attention.

"My, you sound like a handful Kurosaki-san, I take it you and the MBI aren't on good terms?" asked the Landlady. She got up from her seat "Excuse me I need to go get the paperwork." She said as she bowed and went out of the dining room and down the hall.

Miya's body was burning from reacting so intensely. She walked down the hall, but she was having problems standing, her body ached some much. She continued down the path while she placed her hand and on the wall for support as she passed one of the other tenants.

"Miya is something wrong? You don't look well." Asked the grey haired tenant. He helped her up by putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Kagari-san, I'm reacting to young man who's going to be our newest tenant." Miya moaned. The grey haired man named Kagari was wide eyed at the news he just heard. He never expected her to be winged as she wasn't even a true Sekirei. "Kagari-san, could you help me to my room, so I can get the paperwork for our new tenant." He and the Landlady went to her room and got the paperwork and went back to dining room. "Here you go Kurosaki-san, here's the paperwork, just sign here and here" Miya pointed to the locations where Ichigo had to sign as she stood over him. While he signed, Kagari watch the man with interest.

'So this is the man that Miya is reacting to, His name still sound familiar 'Kurosaki'' he thought back. He had heard that name from one of the woman he entertained. He thought back trying to recall the memory.

* * *

**Flashback: eight months ago**

* * *

"So you broke up with you boyfriend Mizuiro cause he younger than you?" asked Kagari while he looked at the girl to his left. He had a lot of women requesting him that night. One had broken up with her younger boyfriend because it made her feel old.

"Mizuiro may be cute, but he hangs with a really scary thug named Kurosaki Ichigo, that guy is a bloody monster." A woman whispered as if saying his name out loud would have summoned him out of nowhere. This Kurosaki sounded like an extremely powerful person just by that description alone. Even if they were just rumors, even rumors have some truth to them.

"So Kurosaki is basically a gangster?" wondered Kagari, from what he was hearing that Ichigo was a punk a deviant. The woman looked down to her lap somewhat regretting her statement.

"He's not a bad guy. He's just really scary; he always has a scowl on his face. He does pretty well in school despite him leaving classes early. He's mainly a thug because he's insanely strong, he fights the groups of gangsters on what seems to be everyday." Stated the women while she looked at the host.

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kagari asks getting Kurosaki's attention just as he finished signing the papers. Ichigo's scowl sent fear running down Kagari's spine. However he also felt a darker presence hidden behind eyes, but it was more of what was left of the presence. 'Kurosaki Ichigo, what exactly are you?' he thought.

"Kurosaki-san, if you don't mind, could you get some groceries while I would be cleaning your room?" asked Miya. She wanted some time to not only think, but for her body to calm down. Miya went to the kitchen for a brief moment. She soon came back with a piece of paper. She handed him a list of what he needed to get for her. When she was handing him the list that's when it all went to hell. She accidentally fell right on top of Ichigo. His leg was stuck in-between her legs and there was only a few inches between their faces. The feeling in her chest exploded like a bomb and began to spread through her body like a fire.

Before Ichigo could say anything, his voice was sealed by the Miya's lips.

'She's kissing me! Why is she kissing me? I just met her so why?' Ichigo's mind screamed as he felt her lips on his. Suddenly several light purple lights emerged from her back. The lights had the shape what looked like feathers but they also looked like blades. She broke away the lights soon spread like a pair of wings. 'So this is what the nut job meant by wings... Wait, that means that Miya is a Sekirei and I just gave her wings!' thought Ichigo. He was broken away from his thoughts after hearing Miya moan.

"I guess you're my new Ashikabi, Kurosaki-san." Miya said as she smiled. She felt like the world was off her shoulders. She had blamed herself for her husbands death, what surprised her was the lack of guilt she thought she'd felt when she thought that she was betraying her husband. She instead felt at peace and it was like with Takehito. She felt she had died with her husband, but now she felt reborn. She looked to see her new Ashikabi face. He was stunned by what she saw. "Kurosaki-san once you come back with the groceries I'll explain what happened, okay?" Kurosaki only dumbly nodded as he got up and left to get the items on the list.

After Kurosaki left Kagari asked "Miya are you ok?" He was worried about her. She looked the opposite of what he thought she might feel. Another thing was with her being Kurosaki's Sekirei he might attract other strong Sekirei like Karasuba...

"I feel fine Kagari-san. Remember when I said I died along with Takehito?" asked Miya. Kagari nodded. "Well, when Kurosaki-san winged me, I felt reborn." Miya smiled. Kagari swore he just saw a halo above her head. She still knew that_ that woman_ could possibly react to her new Ashikabi for her own reason. However reasons were more power based while hers were more based on his soul and actions.

* * *

Ichigo were walking down the street. Karasuba, the two women at the Tower, and now Miya, Were all Sekirei females because so far that all he met were females? Also, what did Miya meant by Ashikabi? What was an Ashikabi? He wasn't sure what it had to do with him but he knew he was responsible for Miya gaining her wings. He wondered who would give Karasuba hers or who her Ashikabi was if she already had them.

"Afternoon Ichigo" a voiced called out. Ichigo looked up to see the owner of the voice. He looked up to see none other than Karasuba herself.

"Afternoon Karasuba" replied Ichigo as he approached the Sekirei. "Karasuba I have some questions and in exchange for answers I'll give you more Information that you wanted." He wanted information and she seemed interested in him and what he was involved with.

"Alright Ichigo, I'll trade information with you, but lets go to somewhere else. Let's head to a local café, so we can get some food while we're talking." Karasuba smiled. That smile wasn't the same one from the train.

Ichigo nodded his reply and the two walked to a café. The walk was keeping him on edge especially since it was Karasuba he was dealing with, after walking a while the reached a small café. Both of them ordered coffee of their own variation. Ichigo had a Black Coffee and added some sugar to it. Karasuba also had Black Coffee but has a little cream.

"So, Ichigo, what do you have in your mind?" inquired Sekirei.

"Ok what is an Ashikabi? And I already know they give a Sekirei their wings." Questioned Kurosaki as he added the last sugar cube to his drink. He was curious what they were or a better way to put it, what they were to a Sekirei.

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei Master, It said to be a bond of love and fondness." Answered Karasuba, Ichigo chocked on his coffee after hearing this information. Karasuba wasn't completely sure herself about this it information. "Ashikabi are also bound to their Sekirei in not just the emotional sense but by their life-force as well." She continued as she watched him stop chocking. He understood on what she meant by their life-force was bound. She continued her answer "Ashikabi have special genes that allow them to wing Sekirei that react to them. Ashikabi also can forcibly wing a Sekirei against their will and that's pretty muck all the Information I have on the Ashikabi." She finished taking a drink from her coffee. "Now here's my question to you Ichigo, who's an Ashikabi?" she asked. She watches as Ichigo curse under his breath.

"Yes I'm an Ashikabi and the Sekirei that has bonded with me is a woman named Miya Asama." answered Ichigo. He watched Karasuba as she started chuckled at the information.

"So you're Miya's Ashikabi? Ichigo, did she tell you she was married?" Karasuba grinned as she watched Kurosaki look down at the cup with regret. She apparently didn't tell Kurosaki about her late husband. The one question she wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't have an answer for is why she was reacting to him. It had been like this after the incident on the tram car. "Do have any more questions Ichigo?" Karasuba volunteered to answer more questions that he may have for her. Ichigo nodded "Have you been winged and even if you ask 'If I plan to force wing you' you probably already know that anyone who tried that with you would probably be dead?" Ichigo stated as he listen to Karasuba laugh at the idea of forcibly winging her.

"I haven't been winged yet." the Sekirei answered as she finish her beverage and toss it in the trash bin. "Here's my question Ichigo, what are your plans for the Sekirei Plan?" he gave her a confused look. "I see you haven't gotten a call from the so called Game Master maybe because of the stunt you pulled yesterday." She guessed. Ichigo finished his drink and also tossed it into the bin.

"I'm here to observe the Sekirei and stop the Sekirei Plan and I'll do what I have to in order to stop this damn thing." Ichigo growled as he got up from his seat with Karasuba following behind in his actions. "And I'll defeat anyone who attacks my friends and the Sekirei that follows me." Ichigo stated as he looked at the grey haired Sekirei in the eyes. She chuckled at his response; she knew that he would fight her and the Disciplinary Squad if they stood in his way. Even Minaka couldn't hold him down. Her body started to react more to him. She knew why her body was responding to him. He was strong, stronger than a normal human, he could be even stronger then Muu-chan. He was unafraid of anyone who threatened him or his allies. Finally he was able to wing Sekirei №01 Miya. The two walked down the street toward the nearest store, "Miya wanted me to pick up some things, so bare with meю" urged Kurosaki as he went into the store with Karasuba leading him to where it was. He looked at the list he had, he didn't know much about the stores and had to use the aisle sign to figure out where everything was. He had only been here a day and now things were spiraling out of control. Now he was involved in a dangerous game, a battle between humans with special abilities.

Miya looked at the paper Kurosaki had signed. Something felt wrong but not about Ichigo, more of reason he was here. She felt the power pour through her body; it was more power than she had when she was adjusted by her late husband. Her newest tenant had more power than any normal human. It was almost like he was a Sekirei himself. Miya looked over to see Kagari walking down just as he ended a call.

"Miya-san, it seems that Kurosaki already knew about the Sekirei Plan." Miya looked at Kagari then he continued. "It also appears that Ichigo seems to be directly involved with several strange phenomenons. However Takami-san still knows nothing about his connection to them. Also appears that Ichigo has a recording of the bastard Minaka, however even if he yelled out anything about the Sekirei Plan, it should have been impossible for anyone to get a recording of him." Kagari concluded as he watched Miya raise her eyebrow in curiosity

"Then how did Kurosaki-san get a recording, Kagari?" Asked Miya as she looked to her tenant, "Well I guess you, Matsu and Uzume are going to have to tell him the truth and hopefully he'll have an answer." she decided. She knows that Kagari wouldn't be too happy, but he accepted it and maybe he could get more information about the bizarre events that Kurosaki was linked to.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the path he knew he'd be at Izumo soon. He and Karasuba had picked up the things of the list. He paid for them. He wasn't worried about the price as he still had the money he made from working for Ikumi. So he was pretty well set, but he wanted to use the money to help Karin and Yuzu with college. He was also planning to use it for helping himself as well. He still needs to get a job in order to keep money coming. He felt Karasuba blood lust sweep over him. He turned to see her eyes open and that smile that usually meant death to whoever saw it. He saw her hand on her blade. He was expecting her to draw her blade, but it never was.

"Karasuba?" Karasuba smirked before he could react she grabbed him by his hair. She draws her blade and placed it against his throat.

"I could kill right here Ichigo, for the sole reason of you trying to stop the Sekirei Plan" she warned him, he still didn't flinch and that's what made him so interesting. That set the second thought she'd prefer him to be her Ashikabi than some weak human. She still had some questions about and he probably had some as well. She pulled his head to hers their foreheads met and whisper revealed "A Sekirei's body knows who is their Ashikabi is Ichigo and you're mine!" With that she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Wings appeared on her back just as Miya's had. However Karasuba's wings were steel grey and also looked like blades. The main difference between hers and Miya's weren't the collar; it was that Karasuba's were tinted blood red. Showing her blood lust was burned into her soul.

Ichigo was screaming in his brain.

'God damn another women kissing another, why me? Miya I can deal with, she seems harmless, but Karasuba is like a Kenpachi and I don't want a woman trying to slit my damn throat. I really wish that she and Miya weren't tied to Me.' he felt the Sekirei lips leave his.

"Ok Karasuba, now what, you're going to follow to my new home?" he asked the Sekirei. She shook her head and went the other way.

"I'll see you later Ichigo, tell Miya & Matsu I said 'Hi'." She calls out as she walked away. He continued his walk to the Izumo Inn. On the path to Izumo he prayed he wouldn't wing any more Sekirei. He continued walking till he reached the door. He knocked on the door the door opened but instead of the land lady it was a young shapely brunette wearing a pink and purple shirt with jeans.

"MIYA! The new guy is back with the ingredients." yelled the brunette; the women reached for the food only have Ichigo move them out of her reach. He then reached up and pinched her nose. "Ow, why are grabbing my nose, Carrot Top?" cried the women. Ichigo wasn't happy about being called that. He grabbed the women and put her over his shoulder and walked in. "Hey, why are you carrying me like I'm bag of potatoes?" She whined. Ichigo walked into the kitchen where Miya was waiting. Brunette looked over her shoulder to see the landlady. "Miya, the new guy is being mean!" She pouted to Miya. Ichigo handed her the items in the paper bag. He preferred paper over plastic, mainly because paper was easier to get throw away.

"Kurosaki I'd like you to meet Uzume, she's also a Sekirei." Miya stated as she took the bag and began to prepare them for the meal. Ichigo grabbed Uzume and dropped her on the flood, who bounced a bit on the wooden boards. "Thanks for getting the groceries Kurosaki-san" thanked Miya. She began boiling the water for the meal. Uzume had gotten to her feet and rubbed her sore rear. "Kurosaki-san your room is two zero four, its right next to Uzume" she turned to the younger women and asked. "Uzume-san why don't you show Kurosaki-san to his room?" Uzume nodded and began to walk to the next floor.

"Ah Miya, Karasuba says 'Hi'." Ichigo heard the knife hitting the cutting board hard. "I take it you and her aren't friends?" he asked. "So I guess there is going to be problems with you and her being both my Sekirei?" he inquired. He was soon met with a demonic visage. He wasn't sure if that was mean to scare him or not.

"I prefer if that thing doesn't step a foot in the Izumo, but since we're both your Sekirei I'll put up with her." Miya replied. Uzume was still stunned by the fact that this guy was both Miya and the Black Sekirei's Ashkabi.

Shortly after Uzume leaded Ichigo to his new room.

"Uzume call me down when dinners ready." Ichigo asked.

"Ok, Carrot... I mean Ichigo" she quickly fixed her mistake; she didn't want to piss him off. After all he was unaffected by Miya's visage. She left the room and went downstairs. Ichigo laid on the futon and dozed off thinking about what madness that was awaiting him in this damn Plan.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

* * *

"Thank you for supplying the recording about the Plan." thanked the stripped hat man known as Kisuke as he sat a crossed from a white haired man. While he poured the tea from the kettle to the man's cup.

"Your welcome Urahara-san! I'm glad you were able to give that boy another reason to fight and for helping Miya get past her husband death." answered the man and took a drink from his cup. "I'm also glad you sent someone who is capable of putting an end to the Sekirei Plan. I hope that young boy can regain his powers."

* * *

Who is this mysterious stranger and what is his connection to the Sekirei Plan and Urahara. The answer to that I may never tell XP

Also Please read my other stories like Fairy of death, I've also got several more in the works

Once again review people please review on my stories I like feed back., Also no Flames.

I have another poll so please go see it

Also I may start another start following the alternate paths of Ichigo's new life after the loss of his powers

So again review and read my stories


	3. Chap 003: Brides Veil

Yay, I've completed Chapter 3, I again thank you for reading and voting in the polls.

Also I don't know anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.'

I was inspired by Veiled Moon. so this is why I'm writing this so go read Ghostface211 story, because its awesome.

Also go read Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road by Kurosakini. I may have only two chapter, but its still awesome. Heck I my even write my own version.

Plus thank Zaralann for reviewing and editing

* * *

_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; age seventeen, former Substitute Shinigami. Seventeen months after the loss of my powers I have gotten myself involved in the Sekirei Plan, a plan for ascension. My job is to find out more about it and stop it. I'm now involved in the plan as an Ashikabi of Sekirei №01 Miya Asama and Sekirei №04 Karasuba. What makes this a problem is that Karasuba is a 'Fusion Dance' product of Zaraki Kenpachi and Gin Ichimaru. So far my adventures have barely begun... I hate having others fights my battles._

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, Uzume-san breakfast." Miya called out.

Ichigo groaned as he rolled to the side of his futon. He pried his eyes open only to find the brunette known as Uzume on his futon. He pinched his eyes close and then tried to pull them open. He saw Uzume sleeping nude before closing his eyes again. He figured he could go without breakfast. The words 'Uzume' and 'Naked' ran through his mind. Kurosaki's scream could be heard throughout the Izumo. It was followed by Uzume's screams of terror.

Miya heard the screams of fear while she prepared the last piece of breakfast. She walked to the stairs to see Uzume running down the stairs naked with her hands covering her head, while the half-dressed Ichigo was chucking various objects at Sekirei. One of his shoes hit the young girl in the rear. Miya just watched the madness unfold. Uzume bumped into the Landlady and hid behind her hoping Ichigo would not throw another shoe. She picked out from behind the women and stuck her tongue out at Ichigo who nailed Uzume in the face with his Combat Pass.

"Miya, Ichigo is being a bully!" Uzume whined to the older women. Ichigo had gone back to his room to put on a shirt. "Ichigo is nothing but a…" Uzume was silenced by the landlady's spoon that had impacted the top of Uzume's skull.

"Uzume-san, obscenity is prohibited at Izumo." Miya smiled while a demonic mask appeared beside her, scaring the young Sekirei. "Also, I don't think Kurosaki-san would attack you without a reason Uzume-san." The Landlady's smile was one not of joy, but malice. The brunette shivered in fear.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of his room fully dressed with a black shirt with a crescent moon on the lower left side. He also had a dark blue jacket on. He walked down the stairs to see the Landlady scolding Uzume.

"I did have a reason for being mad. You were in MY bed naked!" he snarled. "I really don't appreciate people sneaking into my bed." He continued as he passed the two as he went to the dining room, but stopped in his tracks "Miya you get the paper, right?" Ichigo asked the light purple hair woman. The lady nodded giving him confirmation. She handed him the paper, he flipped through paper looking for something.

Breakfast was relatively quiet until Kagari came down stair while clutching his head and groaning.

"Late night, huh, Kagari?" Uzume stated as she finished her orange juice. Ichigo ignored the man as Kagari walked to the bathroom.

Kurosaki continued looking in the job section of the paper. He saw nothing interesting except a job at a construction site and he could bet all his money on the fact that the employer wouldn't like him at all because of his hair.

"Ah, Ichigo do you want this back or should I keep it?" Ichigo looked up from the paper to see Uzume with his Combat Pass.

"Yeah I want that back, it's from my former job before I quit." Ichigo stated. She hand him pass back, but then the questions came. Questions he didn't want to answer at all. He buried his head back in the paper.

"If you like that badge so much then why did you quit?" asked the Sekirei. Ichigo just ignored her and continued reading. Kagari choose this moment to come back from the bathroom.

"Ichigo, you're looking for a job?" asked the grey haired man. He took his seat at the table next to Kurosaki. He also began to dine on his meal after swallowing some medication for his hangover. Ichigo looked up from the paper and nodded and then took a sip for his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job, but you could say I'm being picky. Mainly because I don't like an employer that will be judging me cause of my hair." Replied Ichigo as he folded the paper and set it next to him. Miya watched the two talk for quite some time while having her meal and her morning tea.

"Well Ichigo there's at opening at my job." said Kagari, Uzume was pouting because she didn't get answer to her questions. Ichigo looked at the man with a raised eye brow. "You won't be persecuted for your hair color Kusosaki." Kagari assured. Ichigo was about to asked what Kagari did for a job; however Uzume beat him to the punch.

"Kagari, Ichigo's scowl would scare away all the female customers." she laughed only to have the Pass once again strike her in head. There was now a noticeable bump on her forehead.

"I'd prefer not do be someone entertainment, but if it bring money and no one will harass me about my hair then fine." Ichigo stated. He stood up and started to head to the stairs "I'm going out to fined a shop that sells swords, if I'm going to get involved in this plan I'm going to need a way to protect myself." before he got any farther he was stopped by the Uzume's voice.

"Why would need a sword? You've got Miya and the Black Sekirei to protect you!" questioned the girl. She knew how strong the two Sekirei are. He was already at the point of invincibility with just those two.

"I don't want people to fight my battles. I understand that they're strong but again I will not have others fight my battle. I'm here for a reason: one, to gather information on the Plan and Sekirei and two I'm here to stop this plan by any means." shouted Ichigo from the staircase. He finished walking the up the staircase. He entered his room and grabbed his wallet and went back down stairs and then walked out side before anyone could stop him.

"Miya are you worried about Ichigo getting hurt?" asked worried Uzume only to see Miya shaking her head telling the brunette that she wasn't.

"Kurosaki-san is a capable fighter Uzume-san; he would have to impress That Woman for her to react to him." Miya said as she stood up and walked back to the kitchen. "But if you're that worried about Kurosaki-san, than why don't you go watch over him?" Miya stated as Uzume quickly ran outside to find Ichigo before he got hurt.

Kagari finished his breakfast and went upstairs. He was the Sekirei Guardian, that didn't mean he couldn't watch over reckless Ashikabi. Plus, with Uzume out there Hikari and Hibiki would likely try to eliminate her or someone may try and force her into forced winging.

* * *

Ichigo didn't get far before a limo pulled up beside him. He figured it would be Takami again, asking for the answers about incidents that seemed to happen in his home town. Once the window slided down it showed a young adult with light brown hair.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I wish to speak about the Sekirei Plan." stated the young man in the limo.

"Find me another time, I'm busy." said the annoyed Ichigo. Before he could get any farther he felt something jab him in the back. This guy wasn't going to let him just walk away. "For someone who wants to talk you are quiet violent. Threatening me will just give me a reason to kick your ass as well as your Sekirei." Kurosaki growled at the person. He saw a Sekirei landed in front of him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Higa-sama, wishes to speak with you. You should be honored." Sekirei smirked. Ichigo was tempted to just wipe the Sekirei's smirked off her face. The door opened and he stepped inside that car. He saw the man wasn't alone as he also saw another man with glasses seating next to the light haired one.

"Kurosaki, I understand you're here for the sole reason to stop the Sekirei Plan" Higa asked the Strawberry Ashikabi. Ichigo watched the two Sekirei sit on both sides of him. The Sekirei with the staff pointing the weapon at his throat. "I wish for you to join us." smirked Higa.

"You're not the only one who wants to stop the Sekirei Plan." The other man stated while he pushed up his glasses. Ichigo was about to sock the guy in the in the face for the sole reason that he was reminding him of Ishida. Ichigo didn't hate Ishida, don't get him wrong. He was a great help while he was a Shinigami. This guy however was pissing him off.

"What if I tell you kiss my ass?" Ichigo snarled. He felt the weapon pointed at his throat actually poking him. "Also tell you Sekirei to back off before I will be forced to hurt them." He growled at Higa while he grabbed the weapon and tightened his grip on it.

"You got some guts little punk, Also if you don't comply you might get…" Before the Sekirei could finish, Ichigo tightened his grip on the weapon and actually snapped it. The women on his left was about to attack but Ichigo struck her with his elbow in the ribs breaking at least four. He slammed his palm into the chin of the Sekirei on the right, chipping several teeth and causing a hair line fracture. He than grabbed their heads and slammed them together causing minor cracks in their skulls. Both Sekirei were out cold. He grabbed the broken weapon and hit Higa in the stomach. Kurosaki slammed the weapon in the window behind them. After the window was broken the driver looked back and saw the damage.

"Pull over, now." Ichigo ordered. Driver nodded and pulled the car over. Ichigo climbed out of the door and then poked his head back into the car and looked at Higa. "Try and blackmail me again and I'll bury you with your Sekirei." Ichigo barked. He than slammed the door shut and watched as the car sped of. "Now were the hell am I?" He wondered as he didn't know the area that well.

"You're in the eastern section of the capital." Ichigo looked behind him only to find Uzume, but she as dressed in what he believed was her fighting suit. Her usual pink star shirt was missing, as was her short jeans. Replacing them were swathes of white, two bands of cloth twisting around her neck and ribcage to cover only a brief portion of her chest and another one apparently wrapped around her waist in something which looked like some kind of hybrid of a skirt and a loincloths. Circling around her, winding through the air like serpents, long bolts of similarly white linen snapped through the air. The animated fabric intertwined with itself, making it hard for Ichigo to determine whether it was all one piece of fabric or if there were multiple lengths

She was followed by Kagari. He was currently dressed in a strange outfit. Instead of the usual business attire he was wearing all black. His pants, his shoes, his gloves, and a long flowing coat as well all in the same color. To top it off he was also wearing a face mask that stretched up from his neck to cover his features up to his nose, though at the moment that was pulled down to under his chin to reveal his face.

"Yo, Strawberry Ashikabi!" Uzume laughed. Ichigo pinched her nose and twisted it forcing to her to apologize "I'm sorry Ichigo! I'm really really sorry!" she cried in pain. The other man just sighed at the sight of the two. Ichigo let the Sekirei go allowing her to rub her nose to relieve the pain.

"Uzume I can handle myself and Kagari why did you follow me as well?" asked Ichigo. The man in black almost tripped on the spot in surprise. Usually no one recognized him so easily. "Now where's the nearest sword shop so I can buy a damn sword?" inquired Ichigo as he started walking down the street. Uzume followed close behind while Kagari decided to head back to the Izumo.

* * *

**Izumo**

* * *

Shortly after Kagari and Uzume left, Miya decided to clean the sheets. She left the kitchen after cleaning up the dishes and noticed the Combat Pass still lying there on the table.

"I wonder why he had to quit he former job." Miya Asked herself. She picked up the badge with question still in her mind.

Miya mind was soon flooded with memories of Ichigo battling against Aizen Sosuke. She watched the battle from the sidelines and saw the chaos they unleashed upon the barren landscape. She watched the battle between two titans' rages on. Once his opponent change into abomination and attacked him Ichigo decided to end it with what she heard him call the Final Getsuga Tensho. She saw her Ashikabi being engulfed by a black and blue energy. Soon energy dissipated revealing Ichigo now with black hair and wrapped in bandages with what appeared to be black smoke pouring from his right arm. Battle was over in a instant with a curtain of darkness.

Miya was brought back to her dining room with the badge still in hand

"Kurosaki-san, just what were you?" Miya wondered.

* * *

**Outside a local weapon shop**

* * *

Ichigo exited the shop with Uzume behind him. He had a black katana in hand.

"Ok, we can go home now." Ichigo groaned as a red sport car suddenly pulled up to him and Uzume. "Damn, can't I go around without someone driving up to me?" He shouted in the air. The driver was another brunette, but with the man was none other then Karasuba.

"Morning Ichigo." greeted Karasuba from the passenger seat.

She jumped out of the car, drawn her blade and swung at him. He drawn his blade as well and the two blades clashed creating sparks. They both pulled their blades back, only to have them slammed against each other again. Uzume and the man just watched as Karasuba and Ichigo clash with one another. It was obvious that they weren't taking each other seriously, or at least didn't want to kill each other.

"Kurosaki-san, I wish for you for meet the rest of the Disciplinary Squad." asked the brunette man. Ichigo really wanted to go, but he didn't want to go back to the Inn just yet. He sheathed his blade and jumped in the back seat behind Karasuba's seat. The silver haired Sekirei did the same and took the passenger's seat near the driver's once again. Uzume really didn't want to but she climbed in as well. The car pulled out and drove toward the tower. "Since you are Karasuba's Ashikabi I guess you're in charge of the Disciplinary Squad." Smiled the man as he droved.

"I don't plan to play this little gladiator game; I'm here to stop it." Ichigo stated. He propped his arm up and rests his chin on it. He could hear the man laughing. Ichigo had little patience today. He was getting stared at by Uzume for his statement.

Eventually they reached the tower where Kurosaki had met the nut job. The four exited the car after driving into a garage. They took the elevator up to the where they were suppose to meet the other two members of Squad. Elevator reached the floor they need to be at. Ichigo recognized the floor number as the one where Ichigo met the pink haired Sekirei and the Grim Reaper one. The group entered the lobby to be met by several MBI agents. Who backed away when Kurosaki glared at them, but he recognized one person at the end of the room as the Grim Reaper. She was glued to the TV and all her focus was directed on the screen.

"Hello Haihane, where is Benitsubasa?" asked the brown haired man.

"Hello Natsuo. She's in her room, sleeping." the Sekirei said while she continue watching the television.

Soon the door open and the pink haired known as Benitsubasa.

Once she stepped out and saw Ichigo standing she shouted.

"Damn carrot top! What the hell are you doing here?" She pointed at Ichigo before charging at him with the plan of killing him with a single strike. She jumped up and pounced only to have Ichigo sidestep her attack causing her to crash into the floor. Once the dust cleared she prepared to attack again only to find Ichigo's sword aimed at her throat.

"Hi s Karasuba's Ashikabi, Benitsubasa" Smiled Natsuo. Sekirei looked shocked by the information that was flowing through her brain. Ichigo was in a sense her boss. Yeah, Natsuo was her Ashikabi, but the Black Sekirei was still in charge and whoever was her Ashikabi was her boss. "Ichigo is probably the strongest Ashikabi in the Sekirei Plan." he chuckled. Ichigo just sighed. They just couldn't understand that he wasn't planning this participate in this game. He was calling 'game over' for the Plan.

"I'm not her boss nor am I playing this damn game, got it? I'm stopping it!" Ichigo shouted. He returned his sword to the scabbard and walked away. "I've met the squad. It was nice, goodbye." Ichigo walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. "Also if Karasuba wishes to stay here that's her choice. Just because I'm her Ashikabi doesn't mean she has to quit." Once the elevator reached their floor, Ichigo and Uzume entered. They turned to face the Squad and Natsuo. Karasuba was waving goodbye and Ichigo waved back. The doors closed and elevator began to go down.

"Who does that punk think he is?" Growled Benitsubasa as she took a seat next to Haihane. Natsuo was still laughing at what he saw. Karasuba was grinning and her eyes was filled with blood-lust. She knew he'd bring her strong opponents.

"I must say he is handsome." Natsuo smiled as he walked to the bathing room. Benitsubasa jaw had hit the floor and fear echoed in her eyes. Her Grim Reaper looking partner was laughing and mentioning about Natsuo being gay. "Karasuba are you thinking about resigning from the Disciplinary Squad?" questioned Natsuo from the bathing room.

"I've considered it, but I want to be able to keep an eye on Muu-chan and here I do it." Smiled Karasuba. "Ichigo and Muu-chan, I want you both to grow stronger." she continued. She knew that day would come, but she was inpatient.

* * *

**Izumo**

* * *

Kagari had return a bit later than he had thought he would. He had to deal with not only Hikari and Hibiki attacking number 88, but he was confronted by №09 Tsukiumi. He wondered how Tsukiumi would have handle Ichigo as her Ashikabi. She probably wouldn't even be able to hit him with her water based attacks. Tsukiumi killing Ichigo was just an impossibility. She'd just give him a bath or get his cloths wet and that's only by luck. He had also brought a suit for Ichigo for work tonight. He entered the room and saw Miya with her legs tucked under her with her Ashikabi's badge in her hands.

"Miya, I'm home." Kagari called out. She woke up from her trance and saw Kagari and smiled.

"Welcome back, Kagari-san." Miya greeted. She noticed the absence of her Ashikabi and Uzume. "Kagari-san where's Ichigo and Uzume?" asked the landlady only to hear the sound of the door opening and closing and Uzume shouting that they were home.

* * *

**Earlier on the way back**

* * *

Uzume and Ichigo continue their walk back all the while Uzume was reacting to Ichigo. She didn't know why, but she just was. Her pace quickly slowed down and her breathing became short pants.

"Uzume, what's wrong?" asked Ichigo. She may have been a pain in the ass, but she still was a friend. He crouched down to face her only to have her grabbed his face and kiss him causing the wings of light to bloom from her back. 'No, no! God damn, no! Three! Three damn Sekirei! Fuck!' Ichigo wailed in his mind.

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" asked the Landlady. He just shook his head in response.

He sat down and explained the events that transpired after he left the inn.

"Uzume-san, you let our Ashikabi get captured?" asked Miya with her signature visage. Uzume hided behind her Ashikabi hoping Ichigo would protect her.

"Ichigo, I got a suit for you." Kagari said to the former Shinigami. Ichigo looked at the suit. The tie and suit were black with a red dress shirt underneath. "You start tonight and we need to be at the building in thirty minutes." Kagari handed him the suit and Ichigo left to change. After he changed he walked out while still struggling with the tie. Miya assisted him with the tie, once the tie was done the two men left for work. "I hope you can handle your alcohol because you're going to need to" Kagari warned only to have Ichigo shout that he was only seventeen.

Once the two reached the their workplace "Greetings Ichigo, Kagari-chan hasn't told you that a lot of young woman wish to meet you?" the owner greeted. "Tonight we have a woman who to met you." stated the woman "Her named is Shihoin Yoruichi."

Ichigo turned to see his dark skinned mentor smiling at him. Ichigo was sure he was going to have a heart attack by the end of his first shift.

* * *

Yoruichi's back and has come to harass poor Ichigo. XP

Also chapter four will be switched to Tatsuki for that chapter. So send who you to be her Sekirei.

Once again review people please review on my stories I like feed back., Also no Flames.

I really wish would bring back MA. I really do cause without I feel my writing is lacking.

Also Please read my other stories like Fairy of death, I've also got several more in the works

I have a magic poll for Ichigo of which magic he will use. I want people thoughts about that but tell them through a review of Fairy of Death or just PM them to me. Aside from that please vote

Also I may start another start following the alternate paths of Ichigo's new life after the loss of his powers

So again review and read my stories

* * *

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. I mainly having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

I also am trying to find a good translator so I can give the moves cooler names, I mean Getsuga Tensho sounds cooler than Moon Fang Heaven Piercer

P.S.S. I'm just talking about Japanese, but other languages as well. Plus I don't have much money so please recommend one that's free.


	4. Chap 004: Dragon's Blade

Yay, I've completed Chapter 4, My brain hurts

Also I don't know anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.'

I was inspired by Veiled Moon. so this is why I'm writing this so go read Ghostface211 story, because its awesome.

Also go read Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road by Kurosakini. I may have only two chapter, but its still awesome. Heck I my even write my own version.

Plus thank Zaralann for reviewing and editing

I will start working on Chapter 3 & 4 of _Fairy of Death, _So chapter 5 of Strawberry won't be out for a while.

* * *

**2 Days after meeting Ichigo** (Brides Veil)

* * *

The sound of an alarm squealed through out the small apartment room. The black haired woman searched for the alarm but to no avail. The woman in question was Arisawa Tatsuki, a close friend of Kurosaki Ichigo. She lifted her head up to find the clock and shut it down before she got pissed off and asked Mutsu to crush the thing. She finally found the clock and turned off the screaming siren.

"Damn it, I've gotta check on the results to see if I made it." She groaned as she climbed out of her bed. She exited her room to find her Sekirei, Mutsu looking out the window. "Mutsu I'm going to check to see if I got in and if you're going follow me then stay out of sight." She told the Sekirei as she exited the apartment. While she walked to the tram she rolled up her sleeve to see the cut still on her arm. Sekirei or not that bitch dressed in a bee color leotard was going to regret pissing her off.

* * *

**Day after meeting Ichigo on the Tram** (Yin Yang Blades)

* * *

"Damn it, nothing but dead ends!" Tatsuki growled. She was pissed as she hadn't found out anything about the Sekirei Plan. She had asked around in a bar where she had some friends but with not results. She had met a few new people when she took the entrance exam. They also knew nothing! She hoped Ichigo wasn't having too much trouble in the city. "It's pretty late. I should probably head back to my apartment." she started walking back to her temporal home. Along the way she noticed a limo parked next to it was a little boy in a suit about to kiss a man with silver hair and sword. There was also a woman with pig tails and a bee color schemed outfit. She charged at the man and punches him in the face sending him into a nearby wall. Tatsuki grabbed the older man by the collar and socked him in jaw. "Where do you get off kissing little boys, you pervert." She shouted as struck him again.

"Dumb adults, Mitsuha get rid of her!" The young boy ordered. Mitsuha whipped out her whip and struck at Tatsuki. However instead of leaving a mark it sliced over her arm. "That's my Master's Sekirei!" Mitsuha pulled back her weapon and prepared to strike again. The man scooped Tatsuki up and jumped away from the scene.

"BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Tatsuki yelled as the man carried her as he jumped from building to building. "Bastard, you better keep jumping cause when we land, I WILL kill you!" The man eventually stopped jumped and let her down. , Only to have Tatsuki punch him in the gut causing him to collapse to his knees. "I told you I'd kill you bastard, but before I do I heard the girl call you a Sekirei. So I guess you are apart of the Sekirei Plan?" She growled as she lifts the man by his hair. She heard he mutter something, but she couldn't make it out. She got down to his level and came face to face with the man. "What did just say?" She asked only to have the man kiss her on the lips.

"Sekirei №05, Mutsu." Said Mutsu only to have his Ashikabi put him in a headlock and began to pummel his face with her fist. That was how she became Mutsu's Ashikabi, she rather have signed something of dumb paper or blood exchange in order to become his Ashikabi. Kissing was something she rather do when she found the right guy.

After the royal beating by Tatsuki, Mutsu had a chance to explain.

"I'm Sekirei №05, Mutsu." The Sekirei stated while on his knee.

"Alright so let me get this straight: you're a Sekirei." He nodded. "So what does that have to do with you kissing me?" Tatsuki grabbed Mutsu by the collar. "You have a minute to start explaining!" She growled. Then she release Mutsu's collar. He explain nearly everything about the Sekirei and Ashikabi, but mainly left out information about his involvement as a member as Disciplinary Squad. He also left out the information about Sekirei's life is connected to their Ashikabi's. "So let me get this straight: I your Ashikabi, because I emerged you or, in other words, winged you." Tatsuki groaned as she looked at the Sekirei. "Fine, but as your Ashikabi I won't playing this little game. I will say this you'll be meeting a friend of mine and you tell him everything just like you told me." Her cell phone began ring, Tatsuki answered the phone.

"Hello Arisawa-san, I'm Minaka Hiroto CEO. Ah! Wait, please don't …" Tatsuki ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket. The phone rang again, she had a good idea who it was and decided to just ignore it.

"Mutsu lets go back to my apartment." Tatsuki stated as she climbed on the Sekirei's back. Mutsu jumped to from building to building with his Ashikabi on his back. She guided him to her apartment. She entered while she had Mutsu go through the balcony.

* * *

**2 Days after Meeting Ichigo** (Brides Veil)

* * *

Tatsuki continued walking to Shinto University; she knew it wasn't healthy to get her hopes too highs. She also knew Mutsu was likely following her to make sure she was safe. She knew he was probably stronger than her. She eventually got to the school.

"Looks like a lot of people showed up to see if they got in or not." She mumbled as she personally didn't want to be around too many people, at least today she didn't. She got to the border to see if she made it in or not. She looked over the board and did a double check. "Well, it's not on the board, well no skin off my back. Plus this whole program was a hoax, according to Ichigo." she hated the fact that the whole thing was just to get Ichigo to go to the Capital just to stop this plan. She understood why he was the main choice for this, but why did it always have to be him.

She walked away from the board and began walking to the tram. She pull out her phone and called Ichigo. She only received a message.

"You have called Ichigo Kurosaki. If you're Keigo or Isshin Kurosaki press one. If you're any one else just press the number that you already know to press." Tatsuki enter the number fifthteen and got another message. "If you enter the number 15 then please leave a message, again if you're Keigo or Isshin hang up NOW!" The message ended and so left a beep.

"Hello Ichigo, it's me, Tatsuki, I've got some information about the Sekirei Plan as well as a Sekirei. Plus if you have found a place to stay send me an address. I personally want to keep an eye on you." She ended her message and again returned the phone into her pocket. She continue walking to the nearest tram. She decided to head back to her apartment to wait for Ichigo to call back. She didn't really have much to do anyway. She spent most of the day playing Solitaire while she waited him to call back, but he didn't. She guessed he was either busy. Mutsu just sat in silence while she did her thing. She decided tomorrow they were going to get him some new clothes. He just stuck out maybe not like a sore thumb, but he still stuck out. "Mutsu" She called out to the swordsmen who turned to his Ashikabi. "Do you known of any other Sekirei?" She questioned.

"Yes I do I know Sekirei up number one the rest below me I known nothing about." Mutsu stoically replied. He got up from his seat and grabbed his blade. He walked to the bathroom "I'm going to wash up Tatsuki-san." He mentioned while he closed the bathroom door. Mutsu reminded her of Ichigo in some aspects, but Mutsu was more cool head while Ichigo was a hot head. Her main question was why did he pick her?

* * *

**The Next Day, Current Time**

* * *

"Mutsu, get up!" shouted the female Ashikabi as the Sekirei stirred from his slumber. "We're going to get you some clothes because I'm not going to let you walk with just a black over shirt without an undershirt." She watched the man get up from the chair and go straight for the deck. She met him outside and began their trip to the nearest mall. "Mutsu are all Sekirei and Ashikabi relationship romantic ones?" Inquired Tatsuki. Mutsu shook his head deny the idea of this."

"The relationship between Sekirei and Ashikabi can be anything from simple friends to lovers." Mutsu stated as they continued to walk to the local mall. Tatsuki started thinking about their relationship. To her it seemed to be just a simple friendship or even sibling love. She personally felt no special connection with Mutsu. She decided to just let the thought be and just get her Sekirei some new clothes. They eventually reached the mall and found a clothing store.

"Ok Mutsu, look for some clothes and pick what you like just try to not make it too expensive." Tatsuki said while she pushed the Sekirei in the store. While Mutsu was looking for cloths and having woman staring at him or better yet drooling over him, she knew she felt no romantic feelings for him, he felt more like a friend, like Ichigo was. Her phone began to ring; she looked at display only to see that it was Ichigo calling back. She answered the phone "Yo Ichigo, I gotta talk to you, damn it!" she said as she watched Mutsu look through the racks of clothes.

"What about, wait just a minute. UZUME, GET OUT OF MY BED!" Ichigo shouted over the phone. The sounds of a girl's voice filled the phone. Along with the sounds of various objects being broken, "I've told you not sneak in my bed!" a woman's whining voice could be heard on the other end of the phone.

"Ichigo, who was that?" Tatsuki asked. From what she heard over the phone it sounded like a woman was in his bed. Normally she'd be pretty piss, but with the Sekirei and Ashikabi involved... Before he could answer she changed her question "Forget that, is that woman a Sekirei and are you her Ashikabi?" She pretty much sure she knew the answer.

"Ah, yeah, I am, and she just one of three that I've emerged and since your asking I take you're an Ashikabi." Kurosaki replied through the device. Tatsuki was taken back by the fact that he had three Sekirei since they last met. She saw that Mutsu had picked out at least two outfits that didn't look too pricey. "I'll talk to you later I got something to do, so we'll have to talk later, see ya." Ichigo finished the call. He seemed to be busy with his Sekirei at the moment; she knew he wasn't the type of guy to just sleep with someone after just meeting with them. She put the phone away.

"Tatsuki, I'm done." She looked over to the male Sekirei. He had two complete outfits. One was a simple pair of jeans with a black short sleeve T-shirt and a brown leather jacket. The other was similar but the black t-shirt had longer sleeves and had the word 'sword' emblazoned on it. The jacket was a sweat jacket with black and white stripes.

"Alright, I'll go pay for them, while you'll wait here." Tatsuke ordered, she took the clothes to the counter, thankfully the cashier was male. Otherwise a female cashier might think that the Sekirei was her boyfriend. A guy might ask the question, but that very unlikely. After paying for the things she found Mutsu sitting on a nearby bench. He looked like he was sleeping, but he was probably just resting his eyes. "Mutsu, get up, we gotta go, I've got plans. Also I'm expecting a call." She stated, soon the two were heading out the door of the clothing shop.

She thought if she should head back home and wait for Inoue's call. She decided to get something to eat first. She looked at her watch only to see how late it was. So she just headed back home only to find that she had missed Inoue's call.

"Shit, I'll have to call her and tell what happen. Come on Mutsu, we're going home." She barked. She walked out the door of the mall and ran to the nearest Tram with the Male Sekirei on her tail. They reached the station only to found it had shut down for the night. "Shit, too late, I guess we'll walk Mutsu." Tatsuki groaned. Small drops of rain fell from the sky. "Shit, it's raining, prefect... just prefect..." They walked a short distance before the rain stopped.

* * *

**With Ichigo**

* * *

Ichigo felt the rain drop hit his body while he walked to the place where he have the meeting with Yoruichi. During their first meeting at his new job she said that she'll be bringing more Substitute Badges so Hat & Clogs could gather data on Sekirei and their abilities. He wouldn't lie to them about the badges. She had also informed him that if he needed more just call and she'd deliver them to him. She did have the advantage of slipping in and out unnoticed. After all no one would suspect a black cat. Just as the rain started it stopped, the sky looked like it had been torn open.

"Okay? I've bet my money on Sekirei." Ichigo mumbled. He looked around himself to see if any one was around him. He only saw a woman sitting on a park bench in a bloody lab coat. He walked to the woman while he remained alert. He noticed the Sekirei symbol on her forehead. "Sekirei, what's your number?" Ichigo asked the light brown haired woman.

"I'm a Scrapped Number." The Sekirei said mournfully. Ichigo wasn't sure what that meant, but it looked like it may cause the Sekirei Symbol to appear on their heads. "I can't emerge." the woman said as continued looking at her bare feet.

"So you can't be bound to an Ashikabi?" Kurosaki asked. She only confirmed this by nodding her head. He let out a sigh of frustration "If you don't have a place to call home or an Ashikabi, Then I'll be your Ashikabi." Ichigo stated as he extend his hand to the lost Sekirei.

She grabbed his hand

"Thank you, Master." Ichigo felt his eye twitch as he helped Sekirei to her feet. He'd have to fix the problem of her calling him 'Master' along with calling herself a Scrapped Number. He could tell she would be a huge problem. Uzume would be the main reason for him to be on high alert when he went to bed. He wasn't concerned about being attacked, but his real concern was he didn't want anyone in his bed. He was a man yeah; most guys would jump at chance to share a bed with a woman. He wanted personal space. Plus sharing a bed with a woman, especially a naked one was meant for marriage couple only.

'_Four Sekirei, four bloody Sekirei, as long as Uzume stays the only on that tries to sneak into my bed I'm golden..._' he wondered in his mind. '_If I get two more that will try that shit I will need more things to throw at them. Plus I may need to actually get a lock on my door..._' He groaned within the confines of his mind.

"What's your name Sekirei?" he question the Sekirei.

"Akitsu." Replied the light haired woman. She followed him as they made their way to her new home. However on a street nearby was parked a limousine with a young boy sat in the vehicle watching the two walk away while he was biting his thumb, it was the third Sekirei he had lost this week. The two continued walking back to the Izumo Inn.

* * *

**Back with Tatsuki**

* * *

It had taken them some time to get back home only for Tatsuki to realize she could have had Mutsu take her back home by rooftops. It was strange to see the clouds just disperse like that so easily. She didn't really care as long as there wasn't rain she was fine. She took the main entrance while Mutsu climbed through the deck. She eventually got to her apartment and let the Sekirei into room.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you come in while I'm shower you'll regret it." She threatened she closed the bathroom door. Mutsu was surprised to say he was more afraid of his Ashikabi then №01 or №04.

She felt the water run down her body

"Ichigo's not the only one in this, I'm here and this time I can do something to help." she was glad she could do something to help. She wasn't forced to watch from the sidelines like Orihime disappeared. Never again would she sit on the sidelines and be forced to watch her friends fight for their lives. She finished her shower and dressed herself. After leaving the bathroom she found Mutsu sleeping on her couch. She went to her phone and call Inoue; she'd likely be awake doing something strange. She closed the phone and decided not to call at least now. "I don't even know if she in class or not after all." She signed "Well, hopeful tomorrow will be a lot easier."

* * *

**Back With Kurosaki**

* * *

"We're home, Miya." Kurosaki called out as he took he shoes off. Akitsu followed him inside the inn. "We also have another guest." He stated. He didn't hear a reply so the older woman was either busy or was out. He walked in the dining room to see a young brunette woman and a young man with short black, sitting at the dining table.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, I didn't hear you. I was talking to a possible new tenant about his possible arrangements." Miya smiled. Ichigo was soon tackled by Uzume. After a brief struggle he was able to push the female Sekirei off him. Akitsu's presence had not gone unnoticed. "Kurosaki-san who did you bring back with you?" The Landlady asked. Everyone else looked at the light haired Sekriei.

"Akitsu, She supposedly a Scraped Sekirei." Ichigo pointed at the woman who nodded her head to confirm what he had just said. The two newest members were shocked by this information.

"Ichigo, you can't tell anyone about the Sekirei." Uzume whined. Her Ashikabi just ignored her whines and looked at the boy and girl. He could see that they were surprised but not confused so they knew about Sekirei and the Plan.

"It doesn't matter, they are both Ashikabi and Sekirei "Ichigo pointed to the pair that sat in the room. "By the way who are you two anyway and who's the Sekirei and her number?" He asked the couple.

"Minato Sahashi" The black haired man stuttered while he sat next to the brunette in the pink kimono.

'_His last name is Sahashi, damn Karma, Jinx, whatever..._' Ichigo groaned within his mind. He knew that this guy might be related to woman in the car.

"№88, Musubi!" The Brunette reminded him of Inoue. Ichigo prayed she wouldn't know how to cook or that she a least wouldn't cook weird food. She was Minato's Sekirei. He still didn't know if the numbers had any relation to overall strength. He'd have to ask Miya later, but not now it was late and he needed to get Akitsu some clothes.

"Ok, Musubi and Minato, nice to meet you and good night. I'm tried I had to work overtime cause a lot new customers wanted to see me." Ichigo yawned as he began his trip to the stairs and to his room. "Oh, if I find anyone in MY bed I toss them out the window, that's means YOU Uzume!" He went straight to his room hearing Uzume whine about him being mean and Miya talking to Akitsu about her sharing a room with Uzume. He'd give them the passes tomorrow, plus he'd call Kisuke to get Akitsu some Shinigami clothes and to prepare to make more badges. "I might ask Minato about helping with a rebellion against MBI, but again, it can wait till tomorrow." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Akitsu has join Ichi's Team, Now the real story begins not that we have met Musubi and Minato

Also again review people please review on my stories I like feed back a lots and a lots of feed, Also no Flames.

Also Please read my other stories like Fairy of Death. Plus the Magic is poll has ended the winner was Multiple Magic so the runner up with the the first magic Ichigo learns and that mean he'll start with Darkness.

Also I may start another start following the Bleach crossover series Protecter's Path This is involving Ichigo new paths after the loss of his powers.

The current poll is what crossover I should for my third story of series as well as the line up in which I do them

So again review and read my stories.

Also contact Psudocode Samurai if you want MA ratings back from what I understand we have at least Thousand people already signed up

* * *

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. I mainly having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

I also am trying to find a good translator so I can give the moves cooler names, I mean Getsuga Tensho sounds cooler than Moon Fang Heaven Piercer

P.S.S. I'm just talking about Japanese, but other languages as well. Plus I don't have much money so please recommend one that's free.


	5. Chap 005: Gaia's Child, First Leaf

Yay, I've completed Chapter 5, Sorry it took so long.

Also I don't know anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.

Plus I found an artist in one of my books I found four artists who help me regain my confidence in drawing with just pictures. Now I gotta fix the problem with laziness

I was inspired by Veiled Moon. so this is why I'm writing this so go read Ghostface211 story, because its awesome.

Also go read Bleach Gear: Heavenly Moon Road by Kurosakini. I may have only two chapter, but its still awesome. Heck I my even write my own version.

Plus again thank Zaralann for reviewing and editing

I've been struggling with things mainly my depression and laziness

There's no Kuu I'm but she'll been in chapter 6

Sorry, this is the REAL edit version done by Zaralann, The site mess me up

* * *

The light of the sunrise hit the orange haired Ashikabi's face. Ichigo groaned and looked beside him to make sure Uzume or anyone else wasn't in his bed. He was glad she didn't call his semi-bluff, he wasn't really planning to throw her out the window, he _would_ drop her in a tube of ice cold water and then let her explain herself to Miya, thought. He climbed out of his bed and grabbed a razor then went to the restroom to shave. On his way to the restroom he felt like someone was watching with '_perverted intent'._ He decided to ignore it for now.

"Stupid dream, I don't know _why_ that damn blond would want to kill me. That woman also needs a longer skirt to hide her underwear and her breasts look like there about to fall out..." He groaned as he began shaving. "Well she'll have to get in line right behind that bastard Higa and his Sekirei. I'm pretty sure I've pissed them off..." He continued to shave while he mumbled to himself. He soon felt a perverted eye on him "DAMN IT! SHOW YOURSELF YOU HENTAI BAKA!" Ichigo shouted as he looked around in the restroom around every hiding spot imaginable, even the toilet. He checked the halls before he left the room. Only to see Miya and Uzume coming to see what he was yelling about.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-san?" Miya asked as Ichigo stepped out the restroom. Ichigo was slightly embarrassed about his yelling.

"Its nothing Miya." Ichigo replied, he went back into the restroom and grabbed his stuff and walked back out into the hall. "I'm just feeling like a pervert is watching me and I'm pretty sure its not Uzume..." He heard Uzume's whine. He ignored his Sekirei's whining and went back to his room "I'm heading out to help the new guy pack his stuff and get it here." he call out from his room. "Ah, did the package with Akitsu's new clothes arrive?" he asked the two Sekirei while he looked through his clothes for the badges he was giving by Yoruichi.

"No but she is borrowing some of mine and... Ow!" Uzume was cut of by a badge smacking her on the forehead. "Why are so mean Ichi..." Sekirei complained after getting hit by the circular badge.

"That's your's Uzume, my former employer sent them to me to give to you. I'm one short through for Akitsu. So hers is coming with her clothes." Ichigo explained to the two Sekirei. Miya picked up the badge and saw that its design was different than his. The badge was a circle not a pentagon and it had the Sekirei symbol on it. "I'm heading out to go help the new guy with his stuff, the other badges are in the box in my room. I'll tell you what their for later." Ichigo told the Sekirei before he began to decent down the stairs.

* * *

He walked out the door of the Izumo and began his trip to Minato's. He knew he had to be careful, after all, Higa isn't the only one he pissed off, but he may have MBI as well. He wasn't really worried about the MBI's two Sekirei, he was more worried about the army that they had. Ichigo walked down the streets of city. Ichigo eventually got to the apartment. He climbed up the stairs to the door and knocked.

"Ah, Strawberry-san!" Musubi greeted after opening the door to see Ichigo standing with annoyed expression. Ichigo 'karate chop' the Sekirei on the head leaving a large bump on her forehead.

"Its _Ichigo_ not _Strawberry,_ Ichigo! Got it Musubi?" Ichigo told the air-headed Sekirei. The Sekirei had her hands covering the bump on her empty head.

"Yes Ichigo-dono! I'm sorry!" Musubi apologized for her mistake. Ichigo hoped she'd learned her lesson. He wonder if Uzume had learned hers after she tried to sneak into his bed.

Minato saw Ichigo standing at the doorway with Musubi and greeted him.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san..." Ichigo looked over to see Minato with a cardboard box. "Thank you for helping Kurosaki-san." He told the orange hair Ashikabi. Minato started putting books in the box while Ichigo went to clean up the bathroom. He hated the idea of cleaning it, but he figured better get it over with now. Ichigo thought back to his conversation with Kagari.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

_"Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see Kagari with a cell phone in hand. "I might need your help with something." Kagari asked the former Shinigami. He had the orange haired man attention._ _"_Somebody_ tried to capture a Sekirei. She still a child and I'm not sure what may happen. So I'm asking you to help." Kagari ask Kurosaki._

_"Yeah I'll help you Kagari just tell me what to do and I'll help, I don't like the idea of some weird freak winging a little child." Ichigo replied._

_"Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo wasn't sure about Kagari's relationship with Minato's family or the MBI. Still he couldn't let a child get involved in this war. Ichigo went to his room and closed the door and locked it to make sure Uzume didn't sneak in again._

* * *

**Flashback End.**

* * *

Ichigo was broken from his train of thought by another knock at the door.

"I got it." Ichigo shouted as he exited the bathroom and approached the door. He reached for the door handle and was hit square in the face by it.

"Hello Onii-chan." greeted the female voice that hit Ichigo in the face. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if this was pay back for throwing objects at Uzume.

"Yukari, Why are you here?" Minato asked his younger sister. Ichigo looked at the younger woman. She _did_ look a bit like Minato. Yukari had the same eye color as well as hair color, she looked official to Ichigo. She looked like a business woman with her brown suit and tie, along with her side bag. "Ah sorry Ichigo-san, this is my sister, Yukari." Minato introduced his sister. He was worried about Ichigo's reaction to being hit with a door. "Yukari why are you here?" he asked his younger sister.

"What talking about? You ask me to bring some clothes." Yukari replied to her elder sibling. Ichigo pushed off the door and check to see if he had a bloody nose, he didn't think he would but it didn't hurt to check. Yukari set the bag of clothes by Minato.

"I told you to send them, I didn't ask you to come here." Minato told his little sister. Ichigo closed the door and began to walk back to the bathroom to finish cleaning at least that's what he planned.

"I came to the city cause I was accepted into a college here." Yukari informed her older brother. Yukari caught sight of Ichigo walking by. However in Yukari's eyes Ichigo has sparkles all around him. Yukari gasped at the sight of Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to see what was the problem

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked before he could get an answer he was tackled by Yukari. "What the Hell are you doing lady!?" Kurosaki barked as he tried to pry the woman off of him.

"Yukari!" Minato cried out as he saw the sight of his younger sister hugging the orange hair male. He was worried about what Yukari might do to Ichigo and vice versa.

"Ah, by the way, I heard from mom that you failed the entry exam for the second time." Yukari stated as she hugged Ichigo. Minato was struck by a arrow with the words 'Failed Twice' on his back. Ichigo was now trying to pry her off with a crowbar. "Oh, mom's here as well for her job." she informed her older brother while she continued to hold on to Kurosaki. "By the way Onii-chan, why didn't tell me you knew a Bishonen?" she told Minato. After the pretty boy statement the room when dead silent for a brief period.

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, THAT I'M HANDSOME OR SOMETHING?!" Ichigo yelled at Yukari. The younger sibling nodded her head. However it looked like she was snuggling up to Ichigo.

"Minato-san, where should I put this?" Musubi asked as she came into the room with a cardboard box. Minato tried to explain why the Sekirei was in his apartment.

"Ah, so this is what's happening?" Yukari grinned as she saw the well endowed Sekirei. Ichigo was now using a jackhammer to tried a remove the perverted woman from his waist.

"No there's a lot of reasons for this..." Minato tried to explain to his sister while Kurosaki was continuing his efforts to remove his younger sibling with little success.

"So these clothes are for her tastes?" Yukari concluded after seeing the female Sekirei. Musubi didn't understand what was going on.

"Try listening to me first!" Minato complained as he was hoping she'd at least listen to him first so he could explain the situation.

"I'm his younger sister Yukari, nice to meet you!" Yukari introduced herself to the Sekirei as Ichigo now tried using a car jack to free himself from Yukari's grip. Only to have it snapped. He knew she'd had to let go at some point... At least he prayed that she would.

"Ah, you're Minato-san's sister? I'm Minato-san's Seki..." before she could finish Minato covered her mouth with his hand in order to stop her from opening her big mouth. Ichigo how finished her sentence.

"She's Minato Sex Partner." Ichigo shouted in panic knowing that Musubi was going to blab the Sekirei thing. He regretted what he had said too. _'Why did I say that?'_ he groaned within the confines of his mind. He was playing on kicking himself for that statement later. Minato's mouth hung open in shock of what Ichigo had said. Minato's mind was filled with Ecchi images of Musubi giving him a nasty nosebleed.

"Anyway, why did you move so suddenly?" Yukari asked as she dusted the walls. She had let go of Ichigo so she could get Musubi to change into a different pair of clothes. Ichigo finished cleaning the bathroom and had started cleaning the windows.

"Well a lot of things have happened..." Minato replied, he couldn't give a real answer cause of the possible harm that may come to him by the MBI.

"I'm finished cleaning the kitchen." Musubi inform the two siblings while wearing what appeared to be a school uniform.

"Alright then, lets wipe the floor together." Yukari told Musubi, she seemed to move on to the next chore.

"Why did you have her change?" Minato asked his younger sibling. Ichigo had stopped cleaning and went to the bathroom to check if Yukari left some kind of mark on him.

"Because I brought them all the way here!" Yukari answered. She looked to where Musubi was cleaning. "Don't you want to see her in those clothes Onii-chan?" she asked her older brother. Minato complain about there being a misunderstanding. The sound of Ichigo's scream filled the room.

Yukari left a mark on him sure it was temporary, but Uzume wasn't going to leave him alone about it. There was a red mark in the shape of Yukari's arms around him!

* * *

After they had finished cleaning and packing they exit the house. They now stood outside the house.

"I promised to stay at a friends house." Yukari told her brother where she was planning on staying for the night.

"I'll send you my new address later." Minato replied. Ichigo decided after this he was going to go buy a metal-bar door like the ones you see at a gun store. Yukari got behind Musubi and place her hands on the Sekirei's bust and began groping .

"Musubi-tan, next time lets take a bath together." Yukari told the airhead Sekirei. Musubi agreed to the suggestion. Minato and Ichigo didn't like the idea "Ah, you haven't played with these yet have you?" The pervert sister smiled. Ichigo was about hit her on the head for the comment. Kon was bad, but Minato's sister was like a male version of Kon or something. The perverted child walked away saying her goodbyes.

"I'm going back to Izumo and take a bath, I feel dirty after your sister hugged me." Ichigo groaned as he walked away to Izumo. He saw Musubi lift that big sack of stuff so he was pretty sure they didn't need his help. He walked through the streets hoping not to run into any female perverts or Sekirei.

He walked back to the Izumo with Minato and Musubi trailing behind. They were talking about something called Norito, he'll ask someone about that later. His main question was what Kagari had mentioned earlier about the child Sekirei. Others would probably go after the child, but who was it that attacked the child first. He pushed the thought away for now and decided to focus on the blond woman wanting to kill him. He hadn't seen her before the damn dream. Maybe she was one of the Higa's Sekirei or maybe she worked for the nut job Minaka. Either way he'd find out sooner or later and then he'd deal with it then.

* * *

"I'm back" Ichigo called out telling the whole house. He started walk up the stairs to his room.

Miya peeked out from Minato's and Musubi's room

"Kurosaki-san, Akitsu-san's clothes came and she currently changing in her room." Miya told her Ashikabi after he informed the house he was home.

"Great, Minato and Musubi should be here soon Miya." Ichigo told the landlady. He noticed the duster in her hands. "Do you need any help?" he asked the Sekirei. He had thought about taking a bath, but helping Miya was more important in his book.

"Thank you for the offer, but I almost done. Oh and Uzume-san has that stuffed Lion that was sent over." Miya informed her Ashikabi she then notice Ichigo turn pale at the mention of a stuff lion.

"Did the Lion have a blue cross on the back of his head?" Kurosaki asked he prayed to the Spirit King that the Lion wasn't who he thought it was. He hoped she said _'no'_ if she said _'yes'_ he'd rip the lion in half.

"Yes it had, why do you..." Before Miya could finished her sentence Ichigo rushed to Uzume's room and opened the sliding door. He found Uzume holding the doll very close to her chest. Before Uzume could even say a word he snatched the doll and shoved his hand in its mouth causing it to choke.

"Kon you've got a lot of nerve to show your sorry ass here, now tell me why you're here or you'll be sleeping five feet under" Ichigo barked at the doll. He watched the stuff toy flail is arms about. Uzume just watched the madness unfold before her. Ichigo pull his hand out of the Kon's mouth.

"I snuck in, Ichigo. I got bored at home so I jumped in the box that your sister was filling with clothes and a bento." Cried the terrified doll. Ichigo looked in the box and saw only clothes and no bento.

"Ok, then explain why there's no Bento Kon? Answer and I might not tell Miya about your true intents!" Ichigo threatened the Doll with an absolute death. Uzume turned pale when Ichigo used Miya as a form of blackmail. She was scared by the look on her Ashikabi's face. She knew who ate it, but decided to stay quiet for their sake.

"It was her!" Kon ratted Uzume out for eating the Bento. Ichigo turned to see Uzume trying to escape through the window. He grabbed her pant leg and pulled her back. He grabbed one her arms and pulled her to him put her head in a headlock. Uzume tried to worm away from him.

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-san" Miya asked. Ichigo turned to see the violet haired Sekirei standing at the door way with a duster.

"No I'm... STOP SQUIRMING UZUME! Nah I'm fine. I'm planning on punishing Uzume for eating my bento that my sister made for me." Ichigo told the older woman why he was holding the glutton Sekirei in place for her punishment. Miya just smiled and walked away.

"Ichi, what exactly to do have plan for my punishment?" Uzume asked her Ashikabi worryingly. She was afraid of what he might do to her. She didn't think Ichigo could actually hat her for just eating a bento, but she did wonder what he thought and felt about her. "Ichigo, do you hate me?" She asked Ichigo, she wanted to know what he thought about her.

"What? No, I'm pissed that you ate MY bento, yeah. But I don't hate you." Ichigo answered. Why was she asking him this he wondered. "Why do you ask" He question Uzume as he relaxed his headlock on her.

"Well, you always yell at me and get mad, plus you never smile." Uzume replied as she looked up at Ichigo. She had him there.

"Ok, maybe it's because you do things that I don't like. Here's some examples: you sneaking under my sheets while being naked. Another is calling me food-based nicknames and eating my food..." Ichigo listed. He looked down at her cause their nose to brush against each others. Ichigo screamed and jumped back. "Just consider how I might feel when you do something." He answered while his face was red from their close contact.

* * *

He closed the door with the stuff lion still in hand. Uzume smiled, she was glad that he didn't hate her, but she was also glad to see him blush like that. Ichigo walked to his room but stopped short when he saw a green bag stuck in the door way. He knew it had to Musubi, because Minato couldn't possible carry anything that large.

"What's going on here?" Kurosaki asked the group as he heard the wooden frame of the door creak.

"Musubi-chan is stuck in the door frame." Minato chuckled from the other side of the door frame. The frame continued to creak, Ichigo pulled his foot back and kicked the bag with every bit of strength he had. Musubi and the large bag pop right the through the door way and fell right on top of Minato.

"There problem is fixed." Ichigo concluded after seeing Musubi and the bag had made it into the room without damaging the doorway any more. He debate about telling Miya about Kon and his ill intent. He eventually decided to tell her about the lion mainly because it'll be helpful if someone else other than him could stop the perverted lion. Ichigo looked into the room and saw Miya there laughing. "Miya can I talk to you when you're done?" he asked the landlady from the door way. He ignored Kon's struggling, He didn't promise Kon he wouldn't tell the Landlady. He said he might not tell her.

"Certainly Kurosaki-san." Miya replied with a smile with that walked away from the door. Ichigo walked down the stairs and went into the back lot.

"ICHIGO, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL HER!" Kon cried as he struggled in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo knew Kon had misunderstood him when he blackmailed the plush doll. Ichigo also wondered how Miya projected that Hannya Mask, but he knew that she was a great form of blackmail. Ichigo sat down on wooden step. "Ichigo, what's with all the women?" the stuffed lion asked before Kurosaki could reply Kon yelled his own idea. "ICHIGO, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE STARTING A HAREM AREN'T YOU?!" The Mod Soul shouted.

"NO, YOU MORON, I'M NOT!" Ichigo shouted back at the doll's outrageous idea. "I was sent here to get a way from some bastard named Ginjo and to stop this Sekirei Crap" He told the stuff doll. "I really don't want to be a part of this, but since I winged The Land Lady I got pulled in." He continued to tell the doll. Kon sat on Ichigo's shoulder and listened to the former Shinigami story. He also wanted to ask him what he meant by Winged. "First Miya, then That Crazy Bitch Karasuba, Uzume, and now I've adopted Akitsu. Its all been going a little to fast for me..." Ichigo groaned as he fell back and landed on the wooden floor. "Hell, I don't even know how I feel about them. This whole Ashikabi and Sekirei things feels like a whole load of fate & destiny crap." Ichigo ranted on angrily, while Kon just sat and listened. Kon knew he and Ichigo were friends, yeah they fought, but still Kon knew he wasn't far from his family.

"So what is this whole Ashikabi and Sekirei thing about Ichigo?" Kon asked. He wasn't really sure what was going on. He just jumped in the box and came here.

"Ashikabi is the only person capable of giving a Sekirei their wings, so far it appears to be mostly female Sekirei. Apparently an Ashikabi and Sekirei form some type of bond. Also if an Ashikabi is killed the Sekirei they winged dies too." Ichigo told the mod soul.

"Ok, so you're an Ashikabi I take it?" Kon asked the orange haired Ashikabi. "But you're a fighter Ichigo! So wouldn't you be putting them in danger?" the mod soul asked as he walked to the side of Ichigo head.

"Now you see why I'm kind of pissed off, I also don't know what kind of bond I have with them. They picked me yeah, but why is my question?" Ichigo groaned while he watched the clouds float through the skies above. Kon figured that Ichigo was going to be struggling with his emotions during this job. He also knew that Ichigo's best way to protect the Sekirei he winged was not to fight, but Ichigo wouldn't be able to allow himself to do that because someone had to fight.

"Kurosaki-san you wanted to tell me something?" Ichigo looked up to see Miya standing by the sliding door. He decided he wouldn't tell her about Kon's habits at least for now. After all the Lion had listen to him complain and vent so he let Kon off.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could train me or at least help get stronger. I can fight Sekirei that use conventional form of combat but not Sekirei with Special powers like elemental abilities for something along those lines..." Ichigo asked the older Sekirei as he sat up. He had noticed he hadn't seen Akitsu anywhere since he got back. "Where's Akitsu by the way? I thought she was getting dressed." He asked the older woman.

"Akitsu-san forgot to put underwear on. I had her go back and puts some on." Miya told Ichigo about the discarded Sekirei absence. Kon tried to sneak away to go see the underwearless Sekirei. "Kon-san. Peeking is forbidden at the Izumo." Miya threatened as her Hannya mask appeared. Ichigo wondered how she found that Kon was alive. However it didn't really matter to him. "I won't go easy on you just because you my Ashikabi." Miya warned Ichigo. "We'll start tomorrow." She informed Ichigo. "I'm going to prepare dinner." with that said she left to go prepare the meal. Ichigo remember Karasuba mentioned other person for him to send her regards too. He however had forgot her or his name.

* * *

While all this was happening a Long haired Woman with Glasses sat in front of Several most of them had Minato on the screen.

"Minato Sahashi and Ichigo Kurosaki, two Ashikabi living under the same roof. Minato Sahashi and Sekirei Number 88." The Woman started giggling manically as she watched the screens. The room was full of books laying on the ground along with a couple of small items.

* * *

Ichigo walked by Kagari as he put on one of his shoes.

"Ah Ichigo, You don't have to work today. I thought you'd like to know." Kagari told Ichigo as he put on his other shoe. The two men didn't notice the foot steps that descended down the stairs.

"Kagari-san, are you going somewhere?" Minato asked as he walked down the stair. Ichigo and Kagari turned to see Minato coming down the stairs with Musubi following behind.

"Yes, I'm going to work." Kagari answered, Ichigo whispered that Kagari was going out to play Batman. Kagari shot a quick glare at Kurosaki comment.

"You're going early today, I've already started preparing Dinner." Miya said as she walked toward the group of people.

"I'm sorry, I'll eat it when I get back." Kagari promised the Landlady. He bent down and kiss Miya like a proper gentleman. "See you later." Kagari said before leaving through the front door. Miya waved goodbye while Ichigo prayed that Kagari didn't call him to come to work. He had another Special appointment tomorrow with Yoruichi. It was so she can harass him.

Miya looked back and saw the confused look on Musubi's and Sahashi's faces.

"Kurosaki-san and Kagari-san both work at a host club." Minato appeared to understand "Kagari-san is apparently the number one host from what I hear and Kurosaki-san is close to taking his spot as number one." The landlady told Sahashi and his Sekirei.

"Host?" Musubi wondered. She didn't know what a 'host' was or what they did.

"Musubi-chan, you wish that such a cool guy would do those things to you?" Minato asked the confused Sekirei that stood next to him.

"I'd like you to do anything to me, Minato." Musubi answered her Ashikabi. Minato face turned red upon hearing her answer. Ichigo saw where this was going and decided to head back into the yard and relax a bit.

_"Anything_? Musubi-chan what do you mean by 'Anything'?" Minato stuttered while his brain was filled with nude images of the Sekirei in very suggestive positions. The Ashikabi fell back after having blood spurt from his nose. He leaned against the wall while he has his nose bleed.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you take a bath before that?" Miya asked the brunette Sekirei. Musubi threw her hands above her head. She was excited about taking a bath, the three walked to the bathing room.

* * *

"Wow, what a large bathroom!" Musubi stated with amazement at the size of the bath and the space that it had. Miya had returned to the kitchen after showing where the bath was. Ichigo went to his room and was napping. "We can both take a bath together and I can wash your back comfortably!" the Sekirei stated like they were married or something along those lines.

Minato's face turned red. He ran away after telling Musubi that he'll take a bath later. Minato sat outside after running like a coward. Musubi got into the tube after testing the temperature of the water with her foot.

"I wanted to wash Minato-san back." Said the disappointed Musubi.

"Is there anyone in there?" Asked the voice from the other room. The sliding door open showing the voice was a nude Uzume with shampoo and a bucket plus a towel. "The new tenant!"

* * *

Ichigo laid on his back while Kon did the same

"Ichigo, how many Sekirei are there total?" Kon asked the former Shinigami while they laid on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"From what I know a hundred and eight and the last one is currently MIA and she's just a child, probably barely five to seven years old at most." Ichigo answered the mod soul. "From what I've heard an Ashikabi tried to force-wing her." He informed the plush lion, the lion sat up and climbed on top of Ichigo's chest.

"Wait, an Ashikabi can wing a Sekirei against their will?" Kon ask Kurosaki as he looked down at the Ashikabi that laid on the floor. Kon didn't like how this whole force-winging sounded. Before Ichigo could answer the mod sound a loud crash come from the bath room gaining not only the two's attention, but Miya's and Minato's as well.

"GOD DAMN IT UZUME!" Ichigo growled from the back of his throat. He wasn't sure why but he just knew the Sekirei was partly to blame for this. Now he was serious going to punish her from this.

* * *

A broken bucket float in the air after being broken in half by Musubi. Uzume jumped out of the tub of water just as Musubi came down from above with her fist hitting the water. The water danced in the air from the splash that the Sekirei had cause.

"I'm excited!" Musubi told Uzume as the Uzume landed and backed into the wall of the bath room.

"Hear me out first!" Uzume tried to get number eighty eight to calm down. It had all start with just a simple introduction. Uzume had forgotten that Musubi was Sekirei too. She was reminded after seeing Musubi Sekirei symbol at the back of her neck. She had reminded Musubi that she was a Sekirei as well just in case Musubi forgot and then it all went to hell.

"I'm Sekirei, number eighty eight, Musubi, a fist type!" Musubi reintroduced herself to Uzume while they stood naked in the bath room. Musubi was ready to continue her first actual fight with another Sekirei. "This is my first real fight. I'm still inexperienced, However I'll do my best!" Musubi told Uzume as she took a fighting stance. Uzume was trying to slip away from the fight. "Here I come!" Musubi told her opponent while Uzume still didn't want to fight.

Uzume tried calling a time-out. She barely moved out of the away as Musubi punched a hole in the wooden wall. She pulled back a threw several more punch which cause her large bust to sway with the movement. Uzume back flipped and ran out of the room telling Musubi that she couldn't play with her. Musubi ran after the Sekirei but stopped to grab a towel remembering her modesty. Uzume ran down the hall with Musubi following behind and ran up the stairs. Ichigo poked his head out of his door. He had tried to ignore them but failed. Akitsu also popped out of her room.

* * *

"Are we being attacked Kurosaki-sama?" Akitsu asked without any emotions. She was concerned about Ichigo being harmed. She had been trying to find some underwear and putting the Shinigami uniform back on. Which had a headband for her to cover her Sekirei symbol on her forehead. Ichigo just shook his head denying the fact that Uzume and Musubi were causing problems.

* * *

After running up the stairs Uzume jumped out of the window as if she was in some action movie. She flipped through the air and landed graceful on the fence. However the towel wrapped around her came undone and revealed her large breasts. If Ichigo had been there he would have had a cow despite being male. Uzume noticed Minato standing at the side yard near the large tree. She figured Musubi wouldn't attack Minato.

"Hey, you're her Ashikabi aren't you?" The Sekirei asked Minato as he stood in the side yard. Minato was confused after seeing her jump out a window and seeing her bust. "I don't feel like fight and my Ashikabi will get mad if he see me fighting her outside dressed like this..." Uzume explained as she jumped off the fence and wrapped her arms around Minato. "...so can you stop her, please?" She asked Minato.

"AH, Minato isn't Kurosaki-Dono!" Musubi called out from the second story window. She jumped down from the second floor and stood in front of the two. "Let go of Minato-san" Musubi told Uzume, she seemed to be upset that someone else was touching him. Minato tried asking her to stop. "Get away from Minato-san!" Musubi told Uzume. The Sekirei charged in while she threw another punch. However Musubi found herself flying in the air. She looked down to see that Ichigo had caught her arm and threw her into the air. Musubi land on her rear after being threw.

"Damn it, why the hell are you two outside dressed in only towels!?" Ichigo scolded the two Sekirei. "Now both go inside and get dress before someone see you both!" Ichigo snarled. He walked back into the house. Miya was laughing at that scene, she was glad that Ichigo was able to help her out with these kind of problems. She went back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Ichigo-san is really scary when he's mad..." Minato chuckled nervously. Uzume knew he could be ever scarier if he wanted to. The two Sekirei went back into the house and got dressed for dinner before Ichigo caught them and punished them. The group had dinner and eventually went to sleep. Ichigo hoped that he wouldn't have that dream about that crazy blond threatening that she'll kill him.

* * *

While Ichigo was hoping not to have the blond Sekirei haunt his dream again. Minato was having his own.. Minato found himself in a lush forest with a little blond child stuck up a tree. He had coaxed the child to come down and that he would catch her. He had caught only to find out that the child want him to help her.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

However for Ichigo his nightmare was only the beginning. The blond woman stood on a build over looking part of the city and faced a large forest in the distance.

"I fell something disquieting about these abnormally proliferating plants." The blond woman wondered as stare the horizon while her coat flowed with the wind. The woman was Sekirei number nine, Tsukiumi.

"It's really similar to a stone door made from plants." A voice from behind the Sekirei said. Tsukiumi turned to see Kagari or as she also knew him as Homura. "Homura, it's thy misfortune that we meet here." She threatened the 'by Day host and by Night Sekirei version of Batman'. "Today is the day that we answer the question of who is the strongest!"

"I kinda busy, you see..." Kagari threw a fireball at the female Sekirei. The fireball explode and created a smoke screen allowing Wagtail man to escape. Tsukiumi called out calling him a coward. "If you still plan to kill your Ashikabi, I pray that you don't react to the Strawberry Ashikabi, otherwise you'll just end up hurting more than your pride." Kagari warned Tsukiumi as he left.

"Homura, how dare thy say that... say that there is a low monkey that is stronger than me!" Tsukiumi stated, she hated the idea of a Ashikabi being stronger than her especially if it was hers. "If I react to the Ashikabi that thou hast mention I will slay thy on sight!" She threatened

* * *

I'm really sorry that it took so long for this story to be finish.

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think.

I have a few question for you all please answer through review or PM

Question one, if Ichigo had a fetish what do you think it would be.

Question two, I heard from people I should just do one story at a time. What do you the readers think.

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers.

I've added more Stories to the polls for my third story, so far The Heaven and The Moon Slayer is in the lead, but that can change.

P.S. If you wish to change your vote then tell me kay.

* * *

I've drawn a full person and its not half bad, Plus Art supplies are not cheap neither are bloody books, Damn it.

Why won't anyone hire me I need to job to get back into college so i can complete my dream of being an American Manga artist or make Anime. T-T

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. Yes I'm keep this art thing up still

P.S.S. I'm still having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

P.S.S.S. Hopeful by Valentines Days I will have the confidence to draw a crossover pairing

* * *

I've been talking to Infinite Zangestu and we've been working on the crossovers.

The main thing that scary through is that the crossovers altogether probably have over 60 kids total. Poor Ichigo

What even worse is that I've add more crossovers to the poll MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and some aren't even on the list because the crossovers involve some hentai shows and games.

I also have some Ed, Edd'n and Eddy crossovers but I haven't made a poll for that YET

* * *

Alternate Saber, RUN FOR YOUR SABER-SAN HAS TURNED BLACK

I wish I could remove something or change my appearance and then become evil or something

Gilgajerk's The Gate of Babylon would be a great Bankai for Erza, but so would Unlimited Blade works

Also since it been a while heres my thought on some of the latest manga (Warning Spoilers)

Naruto chapter 559 (again Spoilers)

OBITO, WHAT THE HELL, I thought he was old because of the right side of his face.

Bleach chapter 504 and 505 (Spoilers)

Choujirou Saskibe's Bankai is some damn AWESOME EAT THAT LAXUS

Kenpachi vs Juha Bach, WHAT THE HELL KENPACHI GOT BEAT SO EASILY, HOLY CRAP. How is Ichigo going to beat this monster

* * *

Also contact Psudocode Samurai if you want MA ratings back from what I understand we have at least Thousand people already signed up

I'm still looking for ta good translator so I can give the moves cooler names, I mean Getsuga Tensho sounds cooler than Moon Fang Heaven Piercer

P.S. I'm just talking about Japanese, but other languages as well. Plus I don't have much money so please recommend one that's free


	6. Chap 006: Gaia's Child, Second Leaf

Yay, I've completed Chapter 6, Sorry it took so long AGAIN.

Also I don't own anything mentioned in this story, it purely a fan thing

Bleach and Kurosaki Ichigo are owned by Tite Kubo, His a freakin genius and one of the reason. his the reason Why I'm wanting to pursue a career involving Manga and Anime.

Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin another genius.

Plus I found an artist in one of my books I found four artists who help me regain my confidence in drawing with just pictures. Now I gotta fix the problem with laziness

Plus again thank Zaralann for reviewing and editing of this story, His also been working really hard on this story

I've been struggling with things mainly my laziness and my jobless status

* * *

A small blond child laid on the ground surrounded by trees. She dreamed of the nightmare that cause all this. She was finally let outside to play into the garden with grass, trees and animals. She danced around the small park. She saw a small cat and asked the small feline to play with her. Her guardian, Takami Sahashi, told her it was time to go home. On their way back to the MBI lab Kuu asked about her _Big Brother_, her Ashikabi. Takami told her that she could meet him soon. However a woman with a scythe and a young man confronted the two. Sekirei swung her weapon cutting the elder woman who used her body to protect the small Sekirei. Blood fell from the scientists left eye. The young man tried to wing the small child only to be injured for his attempted. The small Sekirei's cries summoned a grand forest despite Takami's attempt to stop her. Now she can be seen waiting for someone to help her.

* * *

Minato rose from his bed with a yawn.

"I feel like I didn't get much sleep last night because of that dream." He yawned as he sat upright. The image of the blond haired child flash through his mind. "Kuu-chan...?" He wondered to himself about the small girl as he sat in his bed.

"Good morning!" Musubi greeted as she squatted down to pick up her bed.

"Musubi-chan, that outfit...?" Minato asked his Sekirei. Musubi was dressed in a school gym outfit with red bloomers. The outfit was one of several that Yukari had given them.

"It really easy to move in it." Musubi replied, she then lifted up the mattress humming as she went to store the mattress away in the closet.

"Well, that what they were designed for..." Minato answered nervously just as Musubi put her mattress away they heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The two walked outside onto the balcony they looked down to see Ichigo and Miya crossing blades. Ichigo place a foot forward to apply pressure to his blade in hopes to push Miya back. Miya felt the pressure being applied to his blade and place a foot behind her to support her footing. The two were at a stand still while they tried to push the other back. The blades soon started to turn to the right and went lower until the tips of the two swords touched the ground. The two jump back knowing that they wouldn't get any further. Miya sheathed her blade, she was using **Iaido** - a modern Japanese martial art that involves smooth and controlled swings. After striking or cutting their opponent they remove the blood and replace the sword back into the scabbard. "**Iaido**...?" Minato wondered as he watched Ichigo charging forward. Miya quickly drew her blade. Ichigo stepped back as the blade arced forward. It barely cut him, but cut right through his shirt.

Miya looked up to see both Musubi and Minato on the balcony.

"My, I hope we didn't wake you?" Miya asked the two on the balcony. Musubi eyes were sparkling with excitement after seeing the two spar.

"What with Musubi?" Ichigo asked as he saw the twinkle in the Sekirei's eyes. Minato turned to see the Sekirei filled with excitement.

"Landlady-sama, Kurosaki-dono!" Musubi called out as she jumped off the balcony. Minato tried to stop her from jumping off but failed. She landed in-between the two. "Would one of you please spar with me?" Musubi asked the two.

Miya laughed at the excited Sekirei.

"I'm sure Kurosaki-san wouldn't mind." Miya told Musubi. Ichigo just shrugged, he didn't care either way.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, cause it would be more helpful for her to learn from fighting another person in hand to hand combat. Also Uzume would probably asked where breakfast is..." Ichigo stated. Miya laughed, knowing that it was true. Miya went back inside. "I won't be holding back on you, Musubi. I will be throwing some punches myself and I don't plan on being gentle." Ichigo warned the fist fighter.

"That's what I want!" Musubi told Ichigo.

* * *

Minato was worried about the idea of them sparring. However he was more worried about Musubi safety since she was sparring with Ichigo who appeared to be stronger than Sekirei.

* * *

"Here I come!" Musubi announced.

Minato ran down to the side yard to see Musubi charging towards Ichigo. She threw the first punch as she charged forward. Ichigo deflected the punch causing the Sekirei to fall forward and land on her face.

Minato step out to stop them only have Uzume stop him while she was still dressed in her night top and underwear.

"Look at them going at it." Uzume watched the two fighters go at it. Ichigo dodged another punch from Musubi and again tossed her across the ground of the yard.

"Uzume-san, Please stop them!" Minato begged her as he watched Ichigo grabbed the collar of Musubi's shirt and pulled it, causing the Sekirei to fall flat on her butt.

"It's fine, I'm sure Ichigo won't beat her up too bad..." Uzume told Minato. She thought about it for a bit and started to wonder how far Ichigo would take it. He probably wouldn't go any higher than level-two damage.

"Uzume, put some freaking clothes on!" Ichigo shouted at his Sekirei after seeing her in just her night clothes. His face was red from seeing her in her night clothes.

Musubi feet weren't touching the ground. Ichigo was holding her in the air by her wrists.

"Aww, you're not turned on, Strawberry-kun?" Uzume joked with her Ashikabi. She knew she would either get something thrown at her or be yelled at. Ichigo threw Musubi across the yard, he didn't mind the '_Strawberry_' comment, but the one that made him look like a pervert, like Kon, was a problem.

"Ok, then you'll be paying for your clothes when we go shopping today." Ichigo informed her. Musubi got up and tried to hit Ichigo again only to have him grab her wrist and toss her across the yard once again. "You're throwing your punches with more power then precision, you're using your feet more than your fists and your shoulders are too tense." Ichigo told the Sekirei while she was getting back on her own two feet.

"Ehh?! We're going shopping?" Uzume was surprised by the idea. She didn't seem to understand that she'll be paying for herself as punishment for making him look like a pervert.

"Ya, we're going to get you, Akitsu, and Musubi some new clothes... And _**NO**_ Musubi, Yukari's clothes are not counting as clothes." Ichigo told both Uzume and Musubi.

"Ah, I'm going to be late for my first day on the new job!" Minato shouted in a panic as he realized that he started working today. Ichigo had Musubi in a headlock under his left arm.

* * *

After a while of sparring, if you could call Musubi getting tossed around like a rag doll sparring, they went in for breakfast. After eating their meals Minato left for his job.

"I'll wait for you guys outside." Ichigo informed the Sekirei after he finished breakfast. He then walked outside and waited for the Sekirei. While he did he pulled out his phone and called Tatsuki. He waited while the phone ran for her to pick.

_"Who is it?"_ Tatsuki asked over the phone. He would have excepted her to check her caller ID to answer her own question.

"It's Ichigo, I was hoping you'd help me with something today." Ichigo asked his childhood friend while he waited for the three to finish their breakfast.

_"What is it, Ichigo?"_ Tatsuki asked while she shook Mutsu from his sleep on the couch.

"I need help, I'm taking some friends shopping and I refuse to go into the women section." Ichigo growled. He knew Uzume would tease him to no end, especially with undergarments. Plus, he hated the question that all men are forced to answer at least once in there lives. The '_does this make me look fat?_' question. He rather fight Karasuba and Kenpachi at the same time then answer _that_ question.

_"Ok, fine, but you need tell me what you know about the Sekirei Plan and what happen when Inoue disappeared."_ Tatsuki told him while she waited for Mutsu to get dressed. _"No, you're **not** bringing your sword!"_Ichigo heard Tatsuki telling Mutsu that he couldn't bring his sword with him. He felt kinda bad for the Sekirei. Then again, he couldn't really blame her either for not wanting to attract attention. _"Ok, I get your point... Ok, anything else you need help with?"_ Tatsuki asked after finally relenting about the sword-issue.

"I do plan to get some headgear and a mouth guard for one of them. So that when I spar with her I don't bust her up to bad..." Ichigo told her over the phone. He heard the door open behind him. He saw Uzume come out the door dressed in her usual pink and purple shirt with a large star on the front. "Alright I see there, bye." He hung up the phone after Tatsuki said her good bye. Ichigo looked to see if Akitsu or Musubi came out with Uzume, but neither did.

"Who were talking to, Ichigo?" Uzume asked while the two waited for the others to come out.

"I was talking to a friend, I was asking her to help me with shopping for you three. Since she's a woman she would be more comfortable helping you guys shop... more than _I_ would be." Ichigo replied he heard the door open again and turned to see both Akitsu and Musubi coming out the door.

"Lets go." Ichigo said as he exit through the front gate. Uzume and the others follow him out the entrance.

* * *

Along the way Ichigo kept an eye out for anyone who might try something. After a while he decide to ask Musubi about what she told Minato yesterday and if there's anyone that he should be aware of.

"Musubi, what were you talking with Minato about yesterday?" Ichigo asked as they walked down the street. Ichigo ignored the glares from the jealous men watching them. Musubi cocked her head to the side in confused she was pulling a blank on the subject. "You were talking about something called Norito..." he reminded the power-type Sekirei as they came to a crosswalk.

"Norito is a special incantation that gives us Sekirei a large boost in power." Uzume told Ichigo as they walked across the street when the little green man pop up on the sign.

"And where do you get this boost from?" Ichigo asked Uzume as they continue to walk down the street of the city. Uzume had an idea of instead of telling him to show him.

"A Sekirei that was winged gain the boost of power from mucosa contact." Akitsu finished as the group turned the corner on the sidewalk. Uzume bubble had been busted thanks to Akitsu beating her to it.

"So in short exchange of saliva, aka kissing." Ichigo turned to see that Uzume's plan had been stopped by Akitsu. Uzume still had hope because the Norito could easily turn the tide in a Sekirei Battle. "_No,_ you're not kissing me just to win a fight. Every Sekirei I've winged had just kissed me without asking or warning me first." Ichigo told Uzume as they enter the mall. "We'll only use Norito if we're in a tight spot." He said as they approached 'Zeke's Eights' Clothing shop inside the mall. As they got closer to the entrance to the shop Ichigo saw Tatsuki leaning against one of the columns with a guy dressed in a brown leather jacket and a black t-shirt sitting on a near by bench. "Yo, Tatsuki." Ichigo shouted of the small crowd to get the woman attention. Tatsuki turned her head and waved down the group.

"Sup Ichigo, I take those girls behind you are your '_little birds_'?" Tatsuki asked as the small group of woman behind her friend. Initially Ichigo didn't understand what she was talking about, but he figure out she was referring to Sekirei.

"One I technically winged, Musubi is a friend's Sekirei and Akitsu..., you could say I adopted her." Ichigo replied after catching on to Tatsuki's cryptic message. "Anyway, I need you to help them get some new clothes." He reminded her of the reason he called her.

"You mean your not going to help us pick out clothes Ichi?" Uzume smiled as she teased her Ashikabi about the idea of helping them pick out clothes. She soon felt Musubi grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shop as they followed Tatsuki in. Ichigo sat outside with Mutsu.

"So you're Tatsuki's Sekirei?" Ichigo started after a brief moment of silence as the two waited for the females to get done shopping. He notice the bruise on the Sekirei forehead that had developed. "I take it Tatsuki tried to bash your skull in?" Ichigo asked the mute Semi-Sekirei.

"She mistaken me for a pedophile." Mutsu told the former Shinigami as they waited on a bench as people pass by the two.

"Why did she mistake you for one?" Ichigo questioned the Sekirei about the event that cause Tatsuki to become his Ashikabi. While they waited Mutsu explained what had transpired that day.

* * *

Musubi looked through various articles of clothing unsure what she was looking for. Aktisu was pretty much in the same situation as Musubi. While Uzume had already pick out another pair of jeans and a pair jeans-shorts. Tatsuki had already stop Uzume from getting some short shorts. Ichigo would have flipped or choked to death on his own spit.

"Musubi, do you need some help?" Tatsuki asked the thickheaded Sekirei.

"Yes Tatsuki-san, Musubi doesn't know what to get." Musubi told Tatsuki. She had never really went out and bought clothes before, so it was all new to the bubbly Sekirei. Tatsuki went over and helped Musubi look for clothes that fit her style. Tatsuki was still a girl despite her tomboy personality. She may not have known the latest fashion, but she know each person had an individual style. Musubi's style seem to involve the colors white and pink. She had done this with Orihime several times, most of this times to keep Honsho away from Inoue. She helped Musubi pick out a white short sleeve t-shirt and a red sleeveless shirt. They got her a pair fingerless gloves and a pair of pink skirts. Tatsuki looked back and saw Uzume going through the lingerie section.

"I'll be right back Musubi, I've got to stop Uzume." Tatsuki excused herself. she quickly walked over to the other brunette. She tap Uzume on the shoulder to gain her attention "Uzume, if you're going to pick out underwear make sure you don't pick anything that might give Ichigo a heart attack." she told the Sekirei. Uzume realized Tatsuki had caught her in the act. She was planning to tease Ichigo until he'll be begging her to stop. "So pick something normal and let Ichigo live." She ask the Sekirei. Tatsuki looked to see how Musubi was doing. She seems to figure out what to do. Akitsu seem to be doing fine from what she was seeing. She had picked out two long white shirts and some jeans.

* * *

While the girls wrapped up there shopping Mutsu had finished telling his tale about what had happened when he and Tatsuki met.

"I couldn't really blame her for mistaking you for a pedophile..." Ichigo told the Sekirei. Tatsuki and the others came out of the store. Musubi seem to be carrying most of the bags.

"Here's the receipt for the clothes Ichigo." Tatsuki told Kurosaki as she handed him the small slip of paper. He was confused why she didn't use the MBI card. "What, you expect me to pay for _your_ bill?" She asked him as he look at the piece of paper.

"No, I'm just wondering why you didn't use the MBI card?" Kurosaki asked as he look at his friend's confused face. "You know the one that Mutsu gave you?" He watched her eyes snap to the silent swordsmen beside him. "I take you didn't give it to her?" Ichigo asked the Male Sekirei who just shook his head.

"Ok, I'll bite, what _exactly_ is the MBI card?" Tatsuki asked. She wonder what this bloody card was and why it was so helpful.

"An MBI card has unlimited credit on it." Uzume answered Tatsuki's question. Tatsuki jaw flopped open, while her arms went limp and stared blankly at what was in front of her for a brief period. After the moments Tatsuki seemed to be very, _very_, **_very_** pissed off and near the point of beating Mutsu in public.

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier, Mutsu?" Tatsuki growled, as she tighten her fist to the point where whites in her knuckles where visible. While Tatsuki asked her question Ichigo had told Musubi to get ready to grab Tatsuki in case she might tried and attack Mutsu.

"You didn't ask." Mutsu replied with a straight face. It was pure luck that Ichigo had told Musubi to restrain Tatsuki. Tatsuki trashed in the Sekirei's grip as she tried to get free so she could crush the male Sekirei's skull.

"Lets go to the sports section of the mall, If we can find it." Ichigo stated while he mumbled the last part about actually _finding_ it. The group went around looking for the sports department. Most of the wandering was to let Tatsuki cool down. They eventually found the shop after about half an hour and began looking for some protective gear for Musubi for when she trained with Ichigo. After getting her some head gear plus a mouth guard, Tatsuki got herself a punching bag so that way she wouldn't kill Mutsu. "Ok, now lets get lunch and lets find an 'all you can eat' buffet" Tatsuki agreed with the idea, she had seen how much Mutsu ate. They both hope that the restaurant wouldn't kick them if the Sekirei ate _too_ much.

* * *

**Minato's Job Site.**

* * *

Minato continue to break the ground in front of him with his pickax while other workers did their part at the construction site. Boss called out for their lunch break, Minato set his pick aside and found a place to sit on a nearby steel beam. He unwrapped the bento that Miya had made for him earlier that morning.

"Wow, Thank you landlady..." Minato was amazed by the lunch the Sekirei had made. He gave thanks for the food he had, but he was unaware of the older man sitting next to him that was drooling over Sahashi's bento. He got his chopsticks and was about to eat when he noticed the larger man sitting beside him. Minato turned to the man and was greet by a simple '_Yo_'. Minato greeted the man back. Minato sweat dropped as the man continued to drool. "Would you like one?" Minato asked as the man continued to drool.

"Seriously? Thanks!" The man thanked Sahashi for sharing his bento with him. The man took on of the rice balls from the box and took a bite from it. He recognized the taste of the rice ball.

"What is it?" Sahashi ask the older man about the what he was referring to about the taste.

"Nothing, are you a college student, youngster?" The older man asked as he finished off the rice ball. He wiped the bits of rice from his face into his mouth.

"I'm trying to be, you?" Minato replied back with a question of his own about the older man's education.

"Me, I'm a college student in my sixth year, but I don't go to school at all." The man stated proudly. The man noticed the fried chicken in the bento "That fried chicken looks good..." The man said with fake surprise and astonishment.

"Go ahead..." Minato told the large scruffy man. The older man thanked Minato for offering to share his food. While mooching off of Sahashi the man was unaware of the two black haired twins wearing aprons, one pink and one light blue. One of the women ran toward the older man that was mooching off of Minato.

"Seo!" Woman yelled as she kicked the older man while her dressed showed her undergarments. The older man was sent flying into a wooden box after bouncing off the ground. Minato sat stunned at the violence that he had just seen in front of him. The woman grabbed the man named Seo by his collar, while blood trickled down his forehead.

"Ah, Hikari-chan..." Seo smiled, while he closed his eyes avoiding eye contact with the angry woman.

"Don't give me that crap, you're mooching off people for food... again!" The woman threatened while she held the man by his collar. "It's humiliating!" She told him as she left the man fall back on his rear. "I'm sorry, he's really just good for nothing moocher." The woman apologized to Minato as she bowed. Minato mumbled to himself telling her it was nothing. After bowing a couple of times the woman looked up and recognized Minato's face. He also recognized the woman's face. From his and Musubi's encounter with the two twins. The two shouted in surprise, they never imagined that they'll meet again..., at least like this!

"You're that lightning woman!" Minato shouted, he stood up, dropping and spilling the bento that landlady had made for him. After seeing the mess, the Ashikabi fell onto all four and was emitting an aura of depression. He continue to mourned the loss of the lunch that had been spilled. "My bento, the lunch the landlady made for me." Minato mourned. The woman named Hikari stood over Minato and again apologized for being a catalyst for the mess. Seo approached Hikari and Sahashi.

"You're the one mooching off him for food in the first place!" Hikari scolded Seo, as he looked at weeping Ashikabi. While Minato was on his knees, the other _lightning woman_ walked up to Sahashi and knelt down to his level.

"We've brought some bread, feel free to have some." The woman told Minato while she knelt down. He looked up at the woman, she held out a loaf of bread to him. The other looked like Hikari with the exception of a smaller bust and a kinder personality. She also wore a apron like Hikari but hers was a light pink. "Sorry, our master doesn't have any bad intentions... he's just worthless." She apologized. Minato mumbled the word '_Master?_', he was a bit confused by what she meant by _master_.

"It is a small world after all." Seo stated as pulled twins closer to him. His right arm was under the breasts of the twin wearing the pink apron while his left was groping Hikari's left breast. "I never thought I'd meet another Ashikabi like this..." Seo stated. Hikari and her sister Hibiki were both Sekirei.

"Moron, watch where your touching!" Hikari complained as Seo continued to fondled her breast. She tried to squirm out of his grip. Hibiki just seemed to accept it.

"I'm their Ashikabi, Seo Kaoru." Seo introduced himself to Sahashi. While Hikari continued to resist his groping.

"You're so annoying!" Hikari shouted, Seo was hit by pink lightning that had been generated by Hikari. Minato stood and watched with shock at the bright lightning strikes that was zapping Seo.

* * *

**With Ichigo & Tatsuki.**

* * *

The group walked out of the mall. Lunch had gone pretty smoothly, the owner even asked them to come back. Ichigo was surprised that he welcomed them to come back. The Sekirei altogether had finished off twelve plates of food. He was glad they had picked an '_All you can eat_' restaurant. He had also exampled to Tatsuki what had happened when Inoue disappeared. She didn't like it that he left her out of the loop. She didn't understand why he did it, he was mainly doing it to protect her and the others. He also told her about what happened when they went to rescue Orihime. As they continued walking Ichigo felt his cell phone vibrate he had set it to vibrate while they were at the restaurant.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked while the group stop for Ichigo to take his call. Ichigo could hear the faint sound of a TV in the background of the phone.

"Kurosaki, I need your help with something." Kagari asked over the phone.

"What do you need, Batman?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki raised her eyebrow at Ichigo at the comment. Uzume and the others had gathered around as they wait for Ichigo to finish his call.

"Very funny Kurosaki..." Kagari snaped back with sarcasm. He had gotten nothing but Batman jokes from Ichigo after he had discover Kagari's masked form. "I need your help with the '_Green Girl_'." Kagari asked over the phone. "That bastard Minaka just sent out a message to the other Ashikabi telling them that if they're first, they may wing the '_Green Girl_'." He informed Kurosaki about Minaka's plan for the little child.

"Ok, then why haven't I gotten a message about this?" Ichigo asked the fire wielding Sekirei. "Did you get a message about the '_Green Girl_', Tatsuki" He asked her, she took out her phone and checked her messages. She found a new message.

"Yeah I did, something about getting to the '_Green Girl_' first..." Tatsuki answered. She close her phone and returned it to her pocket. She didn't like the sound of the message. The nut job made it sound like Sekirei were possessions!

"You've heard about the large growth of trees at the Arboretum?" Kagari asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked toward the Arboretum and the large growth of trees.

"Yeah, so I take it that child-Sekirei caused that?" Ichigo asked, he was planning to bury Minaka alive when he got the chance. Through he probably would have tighten Security up a bit by having Karasuba waiting for him.

Tatsuki didn't like the idea of some perv kissing a child. If she caught someone winging the child she'll crushed the guy's nuts. If it was a woman... she'll figure it out when she found them.

"Yes it does Kurosaki, so I need you to deal with it. I would help but since you're already out and about. It would be easier for you." Kagari stated. He also knew that he had three Sekirei with him so it wouldn't be too much of a problem for Kurosaki.

"You just don't want to lose your spot as number one..." Ichigo snicker. He could hear Kagari silently cursing him for hitting the nail on the head. "Don't worry you can have your little spot. I don't really care." He reminded Kagari. Ichigo closed his phone and after returning it to its holder he began walking toward the Arboretum.

"Where are we going, Ichigo-Dono?" Musubi asked after seeing him walk toward the growth on the horizon.

"We're going to go get Minato just in case." Ichigo told the group before breaking into a run. The group ran after him trying to keep up with Him. After running for several minutes they reached Minato's work site only to see it closed.

"Looks like they closed early, but why?" Tatsuki asked after the group noticed the closed metal gates. The sound of a helicopter pass back along with its shadows. Tatsuki along with Ichigo and the rest looked up and saw the three letters MBI imprinted on the heli's side.

"Well, that answers your question." Ichigo answered while watching the helicopter pass over their heads. "I guess they closed up earlier because of the MBI's orders." Ichigo theorized as he look at the sign. Suddenly they heard a explosion near by. They all turned and could see the flames dancing in the distance. "Well, lets hope he's not over there..." Ichigo wondered as he ran toward the flames with everyone in tow. They've got near the fire only to see it dieing down and leaving only wreaked jeeps. The sky had turned dark quickly during their run.

"Looks like someone wants to see that little girl badly." Tatsuki said worriedly, she didn't like the looks of the situation. The next she knew she was being carried by Mutsu bridle style as well as hearing a crack of a whip against the ground. Tatsuki turned to see the woman with blond pig tails and her bee colored outfit with another woman wielding a scythe. Mutsu put her down only to get slapped on the back of the head. "Next time warn me, I'm no one's damsel in distress!" She told the sword wielding Sekirei. Mutsu nodded his understanding. Ichigo was surprised that she didn't punch him. "Ichigo, you and the others go look for that little girl. Me and Mutsu with deal with these two." She ordered. Ichigo nodded and proceed with the others into the forest.

"Hold it right their!" The scythe woman call out as she chased after Ichigo and the others. However Ichigo felt it might be a good idea to fall behind the Scythe woman and then follow her to the child. He slowed down and let the woman pass and then ran after her. Uzume and the rest weren't sure what Ichigo was planning. She still kept a bit of distance between the her and the group After following her through the forest. The woman tried several times to lose Ichigo and the others, but failed to do so. Eventually after chasing the scythe woman for a while they reach a cave made from vegetation. The woman turned to Ichigo and said. "My Master has his eyes on this little one." as she raised her scythe.

A small child voice called.

"Onii-chan!" Everyone turned to the tree cave and saw a little blond girl with a white sun-dress peaking out behind a small section tree.

The scythe woman turned and approached the little one.

"Come here little one, your Master is waiting." The woman beckoned the small child. The child's eyes were filled with fear. Her memory of the scythe user had not faded away.

"Kuu-chan!" a voiced yelled from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Minato grab the woman. Minato wrap his arms around the woman and had his face pressed in her back. Minato along with Seo and the twin Lightning Sisters braked in the garden after their jobs had closed for the day.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" The Scythe user squealed as she struggled in Sahashi's grip. Minato told her he wouldn't left go, he didn't know what was she planning but he had to protect Kuu. While holding on to the woman one of Minato's hands was grabbing her breasts. "Where are you touching?! Enough!" The Scythe wielder had enough of Minato's accidental groping. She aimed her weapon at Minato only to meet Ichigo foot. The woman was forcibly pried from Minato grip. She crashed into the wall, small bits of wood scattered crossed the ground.

"Minato, who are your friends?" Ichigo asked the stunned Ashikabi still sitting on the floor. "Oi, Minato, snap out of it!" He yelled at Sahashi as he sat on the floor stunned. He snapped out of his dazed after seeing the woman going flying in the large plant.

"Seo Kaoru, so you're the Strawberry Ashikabi that rules over the North with the Hannya?" Seo walked up behind Ichigo and put his hand on his shoulder, only to get the back of Kurosaki's fist imprinted in his face.

"Sorry but your voice sounded familiar." Ichigo told Seo after punching him. Seo fell backward on his ass out like a light. "Plus, you called me Strawberry, no one call me that!" He warned the unconscious man. Hikari & Hibiki both noted to try and stay on his good side. If he had one... "And you two are...?" Kurosaki asked the two twins after seeing them he decided to ask "Are you both part of S&M club or something?" Uzume tried to hide her laughter with little success.

"WE'RE NOT PART OF AN S&M CLUB!" Hikari shouted at the strawberry haired man. Hibiki just hung her head, this was the first time someone had called them that. However it was better then Ichigo insulting Seo directly.

Minato watched the brief exchange.

"Onii-chan?" Minato looked to the little girl that stood a short couple of steps away from him.

"We finally met!" Minato said to the little girl as he sat down right in front of little girl named Kuu, who walked over to Sahashi. She called him her big brother one more time before falling asleep in his arms.

"You, pervert over there!" The scythe woman call out to Sahashi, Minato turned to the woman approaching him. "Get away from her, my Master has his eye on her!" The woman threatened. She raised her weapon over her head and prepared to attack. Minato began to freak out with Kuu in his arms. Hikari and Hibiki were about to help until Seo stop them, no one really knew when he had woken up. The scythe women weapon flew through the air. Minato hug the small child tightly awaiting his death. However the blow never came. He looked to see that the blow was caught by Musubi.

"Are you ok, Minato?" Musubi asked her Ashikabi as she held the blade in between her two hands.

"Musubi, remove the blade." Ichigo told the ditsy Sekirei as he stood on the sidelines. "Just break of the whole blade, then the weapon with be useless." He suggested again to the Sekirei.

"Like this?" Musubi asked Ichigo as broke the blade right off the Scythe.

"My precious Death Scythe!" The former Scythe women whined after seeing the whole blade removed from her weapons. She quickly pulled herself together. Now that her weapon was broken and the blade was gone. She couldn't use any of her powers. She knew she had no choice but to retreat. "I won't forget this!" She threaten as she ran away. After running away from the Ichigo's group she went straight to her comrades positions. "Mitsuha, we're leaving!" She ordered as she landed. She looked around from her ally only to see Mitsuha laying on the ground with a swollen face, bloody nose and missing teeth.

"Looks like you got off easy, Yomi." The Scythe woman turned to seeing Tatsuki leaning against the brick wall of the garden. She had learned the name of the Scythe user after defeating the whip user. When Mitsuha wheezed out Yomi's name before deactivating. Yomi took a step back in fear of what might happen to her. She saw Mitsuha's whip in Tatsuki's hands. She back up a little more in fear. A limo pulled up behind the woman.

"Enough Yomi, we're leaving!" A male voice inside the limo told Yomi. She could tell her master was displeased.

"Hey brat, try that forcing winging shit again and I'll seriously spank your ass until it turns a bright red!" Tatsuki warned the little kid as Yomi got into the car. She would have said something back, but was still ashamed off her failure to retrieve that girl. The Limo drove away with both the woman and the brat. "Little bratty shit..." Tatsuki was seriously going to teach that little punk a lesson.

"Your serious about punishing that kid, huh?" Tatsuki turned to see Ichigo and the other walking out of the forest. Kuu was on Minato back after coming out of the woods.

"Damn straight!" Tatsuki snapped at Ichigo. This had been the third time something like this had happened. To Ichigo it looked that the Kid & Tatsuki had become Rival Players in this so called game. It would be that same for him and Higa. "Well Ichigo, see you later!" Tatsuki said her goodbye and left. Ichigo and the rest said good bye to Kaoru and Hibiki & Hikari too.

* * *

"Ichigo, how long have you know Tatsuki?" Uzume asked as they walked back to Izumo. She wonder what his and Tatsuki relationship was like.

"She a good friend and I've known her nearly my whole life, why?" Ichigo asked the brunette Sekirei. "What you're not _jealous_ of Tatsuki, are you?" Ichigo mocked as they continue to walk to the Inn. The rest of the group were listening to the two as they walked. Akitsu continue to contemplate her relationship with her master. Uzume only mumbled her maybe under her breath. "Well don't be..." Ichigo replied as they walked. Uzume smiled knowing despite his anger and scowling face he was a kind soul.

Once they got back to the Izumo, Miya wondered who the child was. Minato gave an _excuse_ of her being a Sekirei that they had saved. Ichigo was pretty sure Kuu would kiss Minato and be winged. Which grossed him out a bit. Kuu had woken and mumbled that she was hungry. Miya had rushed to the kitchen to fix something for the child. After eating, Ichigo went a took a bath, but he still felt the presence of a pervert in a the air. Who ever it was that was the cause for the presence he would hunt them down tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry it took a while AGAIN, I struggling with finding a job. Also now that my birthday just I feel extremely depressed about it.

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think.

I have a few questions for you all please answer through review or PM

Question one, what are your thoughts about OC stories.

P.S. The reason I asked is cause I've thought about writing one. But it would involve make are character based of my persona or just me (I don't have to much of an ego, but I've always wanted to live in an anime world. that's kinda how I got in to drawing anime & manga)

Question two, What are your feeling about Ed Edd'n Eddy crossovers cause I got some ideas. However some people don't really like the idea, but that's their opinion

Also some of the crossovers aren't really part of the Protectors Paths.

I also give the one story more serious thought mainly cause I still need time to practice drawing because my deadline is Valentines day and thats four months away and I'm panic so I want to even it out. at least until I can get into the habit of drawing every day at least.

* * *

We're finally in the Grand Magic Games, Yay Dom Erza. BE Afraid BE VERY AFRAID.

Also I've though about saying Screw the Poll because I just keep adding more and more Crossovers. So I thought about starting a Forum, but since it has to be suitable for teens I said forget. However what I do with the poll is kinda up to you. So I either keep the polls or think of something else

Oh I had some pretty freaky dreams lately. One was Erza was my Teacher for gym and since it was a school for heroes we learned how to use various weapons. Ichigo taught Saving people 101. yeah that didn't go so well. Especially when he chucks people from the roof tops. The principal was Reborn.

Also you guys can ask me question on nearly anything, but some things I won't answer. You can ask me anything anime wise like "If you were an AT rider what would your road be" Then I'd give you an answer or "What Dying flame class would you have" and so on. So go ahead and ask and I'll answer.

Also I thought about doing an Ask Fanfic. you know where you ask characters question and they answer. Why because it sounds like fun to me.

also the reason for the polls & question is not only is it fun, but I'm soo Indecisive.


	7. Chap 007:Izumo's Perverted Banshee

Hi sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy

So please enjoy in the story, I have crappy Grammar and what not

Also thank Zaralann for taking the time to edit this, I'm really glad he does

Plus all flamers that just want to hate on this story, go away seriously

* * *

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and could see the exhaustion on his face.

He was tired from last night, he couldn't sleep well because of the presence that he felt or _thought_ he felt watching him. The light from Kuu's winging _didn't_ do him any favours either. In addition, the spar against Miya for his training was not a walk in the park either. He planned to search the Inn for anything that may be watching him when he got the chance, or if anything strange happened.

He didn't feel like doing much today, he debated just lying around for the day. Tatsuki was suppose to swing by either today or tomorrow to spar with Musubi. He walked down the stairs and saw Miya cleaning the table. He guessed Uzume was sleeping, she look as if she had one hell of a nightmare when he saw her at breakfast.

Ichigo walked out the bathroom and saw Minato walk out the front door.

"See ya later, Sahashi." Ichigo told Minato who was leaving the Inn to attend his own business.

He went back in the dining room and saw the news was still reporting about the mini forests sudden destruction. Ichigo thought it was strange that a forest like that _could_ be destroyed in just _one_ night._Moreover,_ he thought that the Sekirei that was looking for Kuu was a bit weak. If a Sekirei gets its power from the Ashikabi then either the Ashikabi didn't think that much of his Sekirei or the Sekirei was just too weak to start with.

He started wonder if it the relationship between Ashikabi and Sekirei affected their power so differently. His relationship with Uzume could be affecting greatly her fighting ability and may put her in a dangerous situation. He wanted to do something but _a_ bonds are so easy to form, but a _strong_ bond takes time to form. It's rare for them to form so quickly.

He could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped open the phone after seeing Tatsuki's name on the ID.

"Yo what's up?" He asked.

* * *

"I've got something coming up tomorrow so I'm coming by today to spar with Musubi. Mutsu is watching the little brat for anything strange." Tatsuki answered as she walked down the streets. She had noticed that the Sekirei she took out was somewhat weak. "Ichigo, are Sekirei with lower numbers weaker than the other?" She asked.

She felt that dealing with _that_ Sekirei last night was bit _too_ easy. She had punched Mutsu and that _nearly_ broke a couple of her fingers.

* * *

"No I think it has to do with our relationship with them, so in short it could make them stronger or break them." Ichigo informed Tatsuki over the cell. "Anyway I'll see when you get here." Ichigo told as he hung the call.

Ichigo walked to the side yard opening and saw Kuu staring out at the tree. He decided to leave her to her imagination. Plus, he didn't want her calling him _Otou-san_ again. She consider Minato her _brother_and him her _father._ He dismissed the age difference because of her being young. He wondered _why_ she called _him_ father.

He decided to back upstairs and try to get some rest. He had been walking around the Inn aimlessly while thinking. He walked up the stairs when he passed Minato, he noticed that the room's number was two-zero-two.

"Wait, if Minato's room is two hundred and two then _where_ is two hundred and one?" He asked himself as he stood in the hall.

He would have to ask Miya, Kagari, or Uzume later.

He walked over to his room. He wondered what had gotten into Uzume. She didn't bug him at all during breakfast and he didn't think she would change so quickly. He wondered if he did wing any more Sekirei, what would the living arrangements be like since there were _five_ rooms in the Inn. If more were winged by either him or Sahashi then the Inn might not be able to hold them all.

If it came to that he'll leave. He had a job with Kagari at the host club, plus Yoruichi could contact him that way. He went to his room and took out his futon. After setting it up, he took out his phone to check his voice mail. His only calls were from Keigo and Chad. He'll check them later, right now he just wanted to rest.

Homura was still unsure what to make of Ichigo and those other two from last night. When Takami called him telling him to meet her in several minutes at the front of the Inn and to put a suit on.

When he did he she was in a limo and in a _dress._

"Former Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo" He wondered.

He still remembered what those two told him and Takami.

* * *

**Flashback Last Night (Aka Chapter 6)**

* * *

Homura entered the car dressed in a suit with a neck-tie while Takami was in light purple dress with an eye patch.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to know Number 108 conditions so soon." He stated as he took his seat next to the women. He wondered if Number 108 was the reason he was here, she could've just sent a text or a message to him. "I assume you're not just here to talk about her?" He asked as Takami lit up a cigarette.

"We're meeting with some people who know more about your friend Ichigo and they are willing to trade information." Takami answered as the car started up again and start to drive away from the Inn. "But lets start with Kuu, how is she?" She asked about the young blond Sekirei. "She still hasn't had all her tuning done so her powers are still unstable." She finished as they continued to drive down the streets.

"She's stable right now and so far she hasn't had any troubles." Homura informed Takami.

He was interested in _who_ they were meeting and what information they had on Ichigo. Ichigo had only winged Karasuba but and reactivated Miya's crest and had become, what he called, _'her temporary Ashikabi'_.

"I shouldn't worry about it, after there's scary Hannya living with her along with the Substitute Soul Reaper." Takami figured she place the cigarette over the ashtray and tap it causing the ash to fall into it.

"Substitute Soul Reaper?" Homura asked. He hadn't know any Sekirei or Ashikabi in the area with that title. He knew about the East, West, and South Ashikabi along with Seo. However, Ichigo and Minato didn't have any titles yet that he knew of. "I assume Ichigo is this Reaper?" He asked.

"Yes. The people we're meeting gave us his former title, however it just refer to him as the Substitute Soul Reaper when his full title is Substitute Shinigami." Takami told Homura.

She had been given the information through a memory card. When she had plug it in, it locked all the access ports that would have MBI connections. She felt that the people didn't want MBI to know anything about Ichigo's past.

* * *

The car started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. Once the car came to a stop. A small petite women with short black hair stepped into the car wearing a suit like Homura except with black shades. Another person entered the car a man with crimson hair in a ponytail with a maroon bandanna covering his forehead. He was wearing the same outfit as the women that entered the car.

"Thank you for the information. I take it that you don't want MBI knowing anything?" She asked the two that enter the car. "I'm Takami Sahashi, head researcher from MBI and In charge of the Sekirei Plan." She introduced herself to their guest.

"Homura, Sekirei Number 6 and Sekirei Guardian." Homura also introduced himself as the car started up again and started moving.

The twin guest removed their sunglasses and put them in their front jacket pocket.

"Thirteenth Division, Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia introduced her self.

She sat in front of Takami. She knew why Ichigo was hear and she wanted know what was happening in this city. The Soul Society had knowledge that the city had had several spiritual power spikes over the last several years. She knew why they had Ichigo do this mission. However, they needed more information about what was going on. Despite what information Ichigo gave them.

"Sixth Division, Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. First we wish to know what is Ichigo Kurosaki status as of today?" Renji asked.

He and Rukia had orders to get more information on Ichigo's status and those working with him now. Ichigo had told Yoruichi about the Sekirei and Ashikabi and their connection to once another. They also knew that powers came from some thing call a Sekirei Core. Mayuri was interested about dissecting one of them to see how the Core was different from a normal human soul. However, they still lacked in some information departments. Also, the Soul Society had to suspend Zaraki after the word of Karasuba and Miya got to his ears.

Also, Kisuke need more information if they were to even think about helping Ichigo.

"Since we gave you the information about Ichigo, we'll ask first." Renji told Takami and Homura. Rukia had pulled out her note pad to draw the explanations in her usual art style. "Where did the Sekirei come from?" He asked.

The question was first one there list among the others. Takami blew a wisp of smoke before answering.

"We don't know exactly where they came from but we found them in a space ship." She snuffed out the cigarette in the ashtray and left it there before she continued. "We found the ship on Kamikura Island." Rukia had taken classes at Ichigo's high school and she never remembered hearing the name of this island mentioned during geography. "MBI had it removed from maps." Takami finished. Renji and Rukia were stunned that it had been removed from the maps. Soul Society had erased people memory but they couldn't cover the whole world. "I assume it's our turn to ask some questions? Tell us about the disappearance of Karakura town seventeen months ago." She asked.

"It didn't really disappearance but more like switch with a fake one. A barrier was put up to prevent people from entering." Renji answered. He had heard about the switch, but he had left with Rukia to help Ichigo rescue Inoue. "We were fighting a traitor to our, what could be called military force. The traitor started using a small object know as the Hogyoku. It's ability is something that is to be kept disclosed." He informed Takami and Homura. He didn't know what it real ability was. It had been kept at secret from everyone from below the rank of Captain. "He used it to somehow break a barrier between Monster and Humans cause a hybrid of the two. He used this to create an army. However a small strike force had gone into enemy territory to rescue a friend." Renji decided to leave out that it was against the Captain Commander Genryusai told him not to go. "During that time we had dealt with five of the ten strongest before they left with the 1st through 3rd strongest members. They left the 4th and number zero behind to finish off the strike force and its reinforcements and then where the battle took place in the fake Karakura." He had finished the explanation of why Karakura was inaccessible to the rest of the world.

"Why did Ichigo lose his position in your military?" Homura questioned.

Renji had left that out because he wasn't aware that Ichigo had mention he had lost his power. He remembered Ichigo mentioned it during breakfast a couple of days ago.

"Ichigo lost his position because he sacrificed all his powers to stop the traitor for achieving his goal, which we assume was becoming a god. Which is Ichigo was sent here to stop an Ashikabi from achieving it." Rukia answered as she show her picture show of the events that had transpired. Renji looked away from the drawing because he didn't want to risk getting hit by the sketchbook. Homura and Takami saw the images of the bunny like character they assumed the man with slicked back hair was the traitor. Homura was confused about the near final picture of Ichigo will long black hair wrapped in gray bandages. "What exactly is a Sekirei Tama and what purposes does it have?" Rukia asked as she felt the car come to a stop.

Probably for a stop light or someone crossing the street.

"A Sekirei Tama is what could be considered as their soul. It allows a Sekirei to live and use their powers." Takami replied as the car start to move again. "It can be moved to another body if the Sekirei is..._disposed of_." The two Shinigami took note on how it was similar to them and how they were able to move from gigai to their spiritual body. And from what Ichigo had told Yoruichi it seemed that a Sekirei's Tama formed something to a chain of fate with their Ashikabi. "You mentioned about Ichigo's power and what may those be?" Takami wondered.

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances to confirm if they should answered.

"His power is not important at least for now. However when it is we'll contact you again." Renji answered. Ichigo didn't have his powers and he had no signs of using Fullbring so there was no real reason to bring it up, but his Spiritual power seemed to increase with each Sekirei he had winged. "However we will tell you that he defeated two of the strongest Captains in our defence force along with me and three other Lieutenants." He answered. He felt it would give them at least a vague idea. "He was also capable of large scale destruction with a swing of his sword." Takami had brief idea of what it was like and compared to Miya's swing, which could take out a battleship.

"We know about the Sekirei allied with him. Do you have any idea of any other Sekirei that he may possibly wing in the future?" Rukia asked. Ichigo had told Yoruichi about Uzume, Karasuba, Miya, and Akitsu. Kisuke had analysed the data from the passes that Ichigo had give his Sekirei. So they had no real data on Musubi and Homura.

"We don't know for sure, but one Sekirei may be reacting to him. We can't say for sure but I would guess she may be reacting to him." Homura answered "Sekirei #09, Tsukiumi. She hates Ashikabi and may try and kill Ichigo." He told the two. Renji scoffed at the idea of someone with a spiritual power that could be equal to a seated rank below ten to be able to take Ichigo down.

"All single numbers tend be a bit stronger than the rest. She desires to be the _strongest_ and do it _without_ an Ashikabi." Takamai injected after seeing Renji roll his eyes at the thought of Ichigo losing.

Rukia took a note that they sounded a lot like how the Arrancars were ranked. At least the nine and below.

"According to the information our science division has gather, Ichigo's physical capabilities have increase over the last seventeen months dramatically. And compare to what we gathered from information we have about the Sekirei's capabilities, Ichigo is at a the same level as a normal Sekirei." Rukia replied. They made not have had much on the Sekirei, but from what they _had_, they could come up with an idea on a basic level of a Sekirei. Takami signalled the driver to pull over and let them out. The limo slowly pulled over and let them out. Rukia and Renji got out. "I wonder if Captain Yamamoto will follow through on his plan about testing the Sekirei's strength against the Gotei?" Rukia wondered as she watched the limo drive away.

"If Urahara's right, single number are close to equal to a captains level, at least the top five. Six through nine are still unknown." Renji added as he opened the door to the Soul Society and entered the door to the realm. "We'll fight them when all the Sekirei have been winged. I wonder if any of them have taken any power from Ichigo." He commented as the door closed behind as they left the realm of the living and returned to spiritual world.

* * *

**Izumo Inn, Current Time**

* * *

Homura laid back on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

He knew about Ichigo's training with Miya. They always sparred in the morning before breakfast. At first Kurosaki barely lasted five minutes against Miya. She wasn't pulling her punches either. She was fighting with her best too. It showed that Ichigo was well trained and was able to continued to fight even against an overwhelming opponent. However, over time Ichigo had made quick progress too. They had to change their time for sparring to the afternoon so that way they wouldn't have to get up so earlier too.

He thought about what Renji had said about Ichigo getting his powers and how he lost them in the first place. He didn't just lose them. He sacrificed them for the safety of everyone he cared about.

* * *

Uzume was also staring at her ceiling.

She couldn't sleep at all, or more precise she didn't want to sleep because she may have that nightmare again.

The image of Ichigo's cold dead eyes with a large hole in the center of his chest after that horned bat human had blow a hole in him. She remembered watching the monster unwrap his tail from Ichigo's neck and watching his body fall from the tall pillar.

She was afraid that was the future of Ichigo, the future that she'd be forced to watch.

She picked herself up, brought her knees to her chest, and curled up. She buried her face in her knees and bit her lip to silence her crying. She felt her tears run down her face and land on her shirt.

She wanted the nightmare to be a dream and nothing more.

But it felt _real_! _Too_ real for it to be a dream. She didn't want to lose him. Sure, he got mad at her but she knew he didn't _hate_ her. Seeing the beast kill Ichigo was horrible to watch and it made looking at Ichigo even harder during breakfast.

She wanted it all to go away.

The visions and the memory of the dream itself. She wanted to tell Ichigo, but she was afraid that he would just blow off the idea and tell her that all people die and he would eventually would too. She could hear the sound of Musubi and Tatsuki practicing. Tatsuki had arrived half an hour ago and they hadn't stop for a break yet.

She heard a knock at the door. After not answering it for a while the door slide open.

Akitsu.

"I came to change from my wet clothes." Akitsu told Uzume as she entered the room.

She started too undressed after she closed the door to the room. She saw Uzume curled up. She didn't press the matter, she decided to give Uzume some space. She heard Uzume stirring in her sleep while her face was expressing fear and pain. Through it was late at night Akitsu was able to barely make out the signs.

She finished redressing and buckled the belt around her waist. Another crash was heard showing the spar between Musubi and Tatsuki was still going outside. She left the room and closed the door.

Uzume had started to wonder what she could do to prevent it from happening? She couldn't just stay locked up in her room all the time...

"Are done mopping?" Uzume looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her. "Miya told me that you were upset about something." He told Uzume. He could see the paths that tears had left on her face. It bugged him that she didn't tell him. "Are upset about how I treat you?" He asked Uzume.

"No it's not that." Uzume answered.

She figured out that he was just being himself and he was probably shy. She didn't really want to tell him, but she felt she would have to eventually because Ichigo wouldn't just let it go.

"I'm heading back to my apartment, I see you later." Tatsuki yelled out as she left the Inn.

She had ended her sparring. Musubi had started helping Akitsu and Miya with cleaning.

Ichigo looked outside to see that the sky was getting dark.

"It was just a nightmare, that's all." Uzume told Ichigo.

He had turned back to her and tried to looker her in eyes to see if she was telling him everything. Uzume didn't want to look him in the eyes, she didn't want to see the image of his death flash before hers again.

"For a simple dream to affect you so much... Doesn't sound likely, what was it about?" Ichigo pressed.

He wanted answers. He may not agreed with the whole Sekirei bond thing however, he still considered her his friend. Whenever she wanted it to be more than that or not, was her own business, but he couldn't just let this be left.

Uzume didn't want to tell but she couldn't just keep quiet.

"I saw you die... I saw a monster with white skin and black hair blowing a hole in your chest." Uzume started to struggle with the words.

She felt like crying again. She look at Ichigo only to see him thinking. She guessed he didn't really believed her.

"Oh yeah, Inoue did say Ulquiorra blew a hole. He also stabbed me in chest with his bare hand..." Ichigo concluded. He didn't remembered what happened. What he did remember was him getting his ass handed to him the second time. He looked at Uzume and saw her disbelieving face. He didn't blame her either. It wasn't every day you saw someone who died twice walking among the living. "It already happened so you don't really need to worry." He felt Uzume hugging him and tightening her grip.

He felt her crying in his shoulder. He had originally came to ask her about the two hundred and one room, but decided to drop it.

* * *

"Yo." Ichigo recognized the voice.

It belong to Seo. But why was he here? He felt Uzume release him from the hug. She looked up at him and smiled. She was feeling better.

They got up and went downstairs. He didn't see Seo when he went to Uzume's room. Uzume had followed him downstairs so she could wash her face. Ichigo went toward the kitchen and saw Seo sitting at the table as if he was waiting for a meal or something.

He entered the kitchen and saw Miya preparing a meal. He guessed it was for Seo.

"You know Seo?" Ichigo asked as he watched Miya cook.

He figured they had to have some sort of a connection, cause he was sure any unwanted intruder would be murdered.

He wondered why he was here. Maybe he had come over for dinner or something along those lines?

"He was my Takehito's best friend." Miya answered. "He always comes over when he doesn't have anything to eat." She continued.

Ichigo hadn't excepted her to slam Seo down so quickly. She made Seo sound like a leech that feed off Miya's good will and her husband's policy.

"So he just mooch and you can't really kick him out because you respect your Takehito's policy to never turn away people that need help, huh?" Ichigo wondered. He was pretty sure that he was right about it. "Well, I talked to Uzume like you asked me too before we started sparing this morning." He still wasn't sure why she woke him up for it.

Miya had finished preparing the small meal and left to take it to the leech.

"Ah, Ichigo-dono!" Ichigo turned to see Musubi come back from cleaning the Inn along with Akitsu.

She was still dressed in her usual clothes that she wore.

"Seo's here and leeching." Ichigo told the two Sekirei.

Musubi cocked her head in confusion while Akitsu figured out the meaning behind what Kurosaki had said. The three went in the dining room and sat and watched as Seo filled his face.

Uzume had already taken a seat next to Miya, she had cleaned up her face and looked like nothing had happened while Miya sat across from Seo. Ichigo and the others took a seat while Seo filled his face. He soon started to pick his teeth with a tooth pick. Ichigo heard the door to the room slide open

"I'm back." Minato replied tiredly as he entered the room where the group of people had a massed.

"Yo, youngster." Seo welcomed Minato back to the Inn.

Everyone watched as Minato fell flat on his face when Musubi along with everyone else welcomed him back. Except for Kuu who was in the room at the moment.

Ichigo has asked Kon to watch over Kuu. At first he excepted the lion to bitch and whine, however he just agree to it for whatever reason.

"Why is Seo-san here?" Minato wondered.

He had tried to find Seo at work only to find out that he had quited. He quited because he had other jobs he had do. He had questions about the Sekirei Plan and the Sekireis themselves.

His main question was about Sekirei with powers opposite to another like Kuu had mention about her brother Shiina who appeared to have destroyed the forest that Kuu had made when her powers had gone out of control.

"He's a friend of Takehito and comes over when he has nothing too eat." Ichigo answered.

Seo gave him a sour look when he mentioned that he only came over for food when he was out.

"Ichigo-san is right, Seo-san only comes around when he's hungry. Even through he's trash, he is still Takehito-san's best friend..." Miya smiled while her demonic appeared closed by.

"You're still just as scary." Seo replied as he recoiled from Miya's dark side.

Ichigo watched as Minato and Seo talked about how he found Izumo Inn. Kurosaki decided to ask Uzume about the missing room.

"Oi, Uzume why do the rooms go from 202 to 204? Isn't there a 201?" Ichigo asked while Minato found out _how_ Seo knew that Minato lives in the Izumo...

Through the bento Miya had made. Seo overheard what Ichigo had asked Uzume.

"Ah 201 is actually..." Seo stop when he saw Miya's Hannya Mask appearing again.

"Seo-san, you just forgot about that, correct?" Miya reminded.

Ichigo saw the mask. He knew she was hiding _something_ and it would be easy to get information out of either Seo or probably anyone in Izumo that knew. He decided to just drop it and leave for now and try something. He had one idea how to get it out of Uzume. However, he wanted to save it as a last resort. A _very_ last resort mainly because if anyone saw him, he knew it might get to his old man and he didn't want him to find out.

"Yeah..." Seo answered wearily. He knew _what_ might happen if he didn't agree. "By the way, where the kid?" He asked. He noticed Kuu peeking from behind on of the sliding doors. "Ah, there she is! Oi, come over here." He tried to get Kuu to come over. "I'm that nice guy that helped to save you!" Seo tried again to coax the child to come over. Kuu wasn't budging an inch and was scared of Koaru. "If you don't listen, I'll make..." Before Seo could finish his sentence he was hit by a rock throw by Miya even through she said it _slipped_.

Seo got up again a bit light-headed and with blood running down his face.

"You shouldn't bully such a small child, Seo-san." Miya warned.

Her demonic mask appearing while she held another rock at the ready. Seo apologized for his actions.

"Excuse us..." A voiced called out from the front door. Miya along Ichigo and Minato went to the front door to see both of Seo's Sekirei at the entrance. "Is that idiot bugging you again?" Hikari asked while her sister Hibiki had her head slightly bowed.

Seo came out with bags under his arms and his stuff.

"Nice work coming to get me." Seo greeted as he walk towards them. The two lightning Sekirei soon started to plume their Ashikabi for his habits and for bugging the residents of Izumo again.

"Seo-san." Mianto interjected, trying to get a word in while Kaoru was getting beaten to a pulp. Both Hibiki and Hikari both stopped their thrashing to let Sahashi speak with their Ashikabi. "Thank you for helping yesterday, I wanted to tell you that."

"Don't worry about it." Seo replied while he looked Minato over as if he was looking for something. "When I look at you, I can't just leave you alone." He told Sahashi.

He handed him a card with Seo's face in the corner.

"_'Seo Kaoru, handle any problems and troubles.'_" Minato read off the card.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the idea. He bet Seo even _charged_ for that stuff despite Minato being his friend. The lightning twins walked out with two bags while the Ashikabi were talking.

"I'll make you a special deal." Seo said as he swung his coat over his shoulder and left. Minato asked if he charged money. Miya's husband had strange taste in friends but he kept that to himself. "We're friends after all." Seo told Minato as he and the twins.

They followed them outside. As they were leaving the twins were bowing their heads and apologizing.

"You're right Miya, he's trash." Ichigo said as he went back inside to clean up Seo's mess that he left on the dining table.

Sure it wasn't much, but he could _at least_ clean up after himself.

Ichigo froze for a second as he realized that he sounded like Yuzu.

* * *

After Seo had left and Ichigo cleaned up after him, the residents had dinner.

Kagari was still at work. Ichigo hadn't gotten any clients for a while, however he was still fresh on the scene so he _didn't_ expected anything big. After all it took him a while before he built up his reputation from beating thugs.

Uzume and Musubi had left to go to the bath. Miya had left to get Kuu ready for bed, since she left with her in landlady's room.

Ichigo wonder if more Sekirei came _where_ would they sleep and with _who._ He would have to ask later. He also wasn't going to be able to sleep for a bit since he slept in pretty late. He hoped that there was something good on TV or maybe he'd just take a bath and hoped it would tire him out.

Uzume and Musubi stared at each other while in the tub. They had been in the tub for a while and were being overwhelmed by the heat.

"I'm boiled!" Musubi groaned.

They had been competing to see how long they could stay in the tub.

"You wanted to compete to see who could in it longer... Lets get out." Uzume told Musubi as she stood up.

Musubi saw the Sekirei symbol that all winged Sekirei had on their backs. An image of Ichigo flashed through her mind. He wasn't like Minato and he was very different from what she thought an Ashikabi would.

"When I think about it, Ichigo-dono is _really_ different..." Musubi commented while gaining Uzume's attention before she got out of the tub.

"He's pretty tough, huh?" Uzume smiled towards Musubi as she stood in the tub.

"He doesn't seem to get along with people and he's always scowling. I haven't seen him smile once!" Musubi wondered as she sat in the tub.

"I think he just doesn't want people to think he's going soft or something like that. He probably _can_ get along with people but he needs to form a bond. After all, we form a bond with our Ashikabi pretty quickly. So he's probably just not used to something like that. Plus, I think he's never had a women _tell_ him they liked him, at lest not to his face..." Uzume answered as she sat on the edge of the tub. "Now, if someone suddenly declared themselves his _wife,_ I think that when he would be pretty mad..." She told Musubi. She got out of the tube and dried herself up. "Plus, I like him! That's why I'm not planing to lose him to _anyone_, whether it's _another_ female or _death."_ She said as she left the room.

She _won't_ let another female beat her! She started to wonder if this is what Minaka had in mind...

She shook the thought off.

He was _nothing_ more than a nut job!

She put on her purple and pink shirt over her breasts. She never usually wear bras mainly cause she prefers it that way. After getting dressed she went toward the stairs. On her way she saw Ichigo watching TV. He was watching K-1. She wondered what his family was like.

She bet his father was the same as him. She went up stairs to her and Akitsu's room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next day**

* * *

"A Ghost..." Uzume asked in disbelieve.

Everyone had gathered for breakfast. During the night when Kuu was finishing washing her hands after making a trip for the little girls room, she saw a reflection of a what she thought was a ghost in the mirror.

"So, that's why Ku-chan was out of bed... I thought Sahashi-san had taken her out." Miya mused as she gave a little laugh.

She made it sound has if Minato was a pedophile.

"Landlady, whats with that little laugh?" Minato asked.

He was uneasy about the _little laugh_ she gave him.

"And you thought it was a burglar and woke me up and had me help you search the house... When you had _Musubi_ with you!" Ichigo groaned while he took another bite from his breakfast. "And we found_nothing..."_ Ichigo stated.

He had fallen asleep while watching some bloody game show or something involving improvisation...

Kusano shook with fear at the memory of the ghost.

"A long haired woman with glasses... She was laughing..." Kuu mumbled to herself.

The description of the ghost caught the attention of both Miya and Uzume.

"That's not..." Before Uzume could finish what she was saying Miya stopped her by calling her name. After seeing the look on the landlady's face she quickly rephrased her answer "I don't know a thing!" Uzume finished after Miya had interjected.

First Seo now Uzume... Ichigo figured Miya was hiding something from them. He would have to get the answer out of somebody and he guessed Kagari and Miya weren't going to tell him. Seo wouldn't be back until he was hungry again, So that left Uzume.

"I'm sure Ku-chan was just tried. There _couldn't_ be a ghost here at Izumo, right?" Miya assured them.

The Hannya mask appeared to make sure everyone agreed with her. While everyone agreed, Ichigo wasn't too sure about it. After breakfast Miya gathered some flowers while Ichigo went to talk to Kuu.

"Hey, Kuu." Ichigo called out the small blond child.

He wanted to ask her more about the ghost.

"Yes Otou-san?" Kusano replied happily.

Ichigo was pretty sure he asked her _not_ to call him that.

"Kuu, I'm not your daddy mainly because I'm too young and not mentally prepared to be a dad." Ichigo reminded Kusano while he mumbled the last part. She just cocked her head to side in confusion. Ichigo remembered he was dealing with a child. "Nevermind. Did the ghost have anything white on her face?" He asked the green girl. Kuu just shook in her head. That answered destroyed the thought of the ghost being an Arrancar and he figured it couldn't be a hollow otherwise it would have tried to eat her. "Ok, then did it have a chain on its chest?" He asked again, Kuu again shook her head. He figured it couldn't have been a normal soul. "Ok Kuu, from what you told me, I can tell you that it _wasn't_ a ghost." He assured her before he went back to his room to check his calls.

Keigo had called him about how much fun he was having. Chad had called to ask Ichigo if things were going OK. Ichigo decided to call Chad back later. When he came back down stairs and found everyone gather in the halls.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as he approached the group.

Kagari had left for work earlier mainly because he had clients. Ichigo had a client later tomorrow and it _wasn't_ Yoruichi so he'll be actually working.

"Landlady has left to go visit her Husband's Grave and Musubi-chan and Kuu-chan are going to make lunch." Minato answered.

"Well, since she's cooking I guess we'll leave it to her." Ichigo concluded.

If she had cooked for Minato then he'd be warning them or recommending a take out if the food was not-eatable.

"Since we're all in agreement, you'll come with me to my room." Uzume requested as she grabbed Musubi's and Ku's hands and pulled them to her room.

Ichigo and Minato watched as she dragged the other two Sekirei off. Ichigo had a bad feeling about this, while Minato was wondering about _what_ they were doing in her room. While the two men were wondering, they heard what sounded like footsteps and turned around to see what it was, but found nothing.

"Ichigo-san, did you...?" Minato asked.

He wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing anything that others couldn't or going crazy. Ichigo nodded telling that he had also heard the noise behind them. It could have been Akitsu who was probably going to take a bath or going to do something outside. Minato went up stairs while Ichigo looked around for what had snuck past them.

He eventually found Akitsu doing her own training in the yard.

"Akitsu, did you pass me and Minato in the hall?s" Ichigo asked while Akitsu put her training on halt for a minute.

"No, I've been practicing my control over my powers since breakfast." Akitsu answered.

Ichigo wondered if she wasn't the person that passed them then _who_ did. He told her thanks before he decided to go up stairs. He found Minato along with the others talking in front of Uzume's room. He noticed Musubi was dressed in a maids outfit and Kuu was some kind of a _bird_... or penguin.

"Oi, whats going on?" Ichigo asked as he approach the reformed group. "Why are Musubi and Kuu dressed like that? Are they going to fix lunch?" He continued.

"Yeah, but I thought it be more _fun_ if they were dressed like that." Uzume answered. She opened her door to her room. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when lunch will be ready." She requested and went in her room.

Ichigo was still wondering what was going on in the Inn. After that Musubi and Kuu did some kinda of dance that remind Ichigo of _Caramelldance._ Ichigo went downstairs and to the dining room and began thinking of ways to bribe or blackmail Uzume. Fear _was_ a good answer, but Miya bested him in that department. He had one possibly sure fire way to bribe her, but he refused.

"Sorry to make you wait." Musubi called out while she had brought out lunch with Kuu.

Ichigo saw how big the proportions were of curry. Ichigo wondered if he _could_ even eat _that_ much. Minato was also taken aback by the size of the meal. Musubi left to go get Uzume for lunch.

Once lunch had been finished Minato had a bloated gut and looked like he was about to be sick...

Ichigo came out OK in the end.

* * *

**Later in the day**

* * *

Ichigo had fallen asleep after lunch along with Uzume and Kuu.

Musubi was cleaning the upper level since she had done the lower level yesterday. Akitsu had taken a bath and refilled the freezer with ice, She was now back to practicing.

Ichigo slowly woke up from his nap not realizing he had fall asleep.

"The hell, did I fell asleep after lunch? Crap..." Ichigo wondered he looked around the room and found Uzume and Kuu sleeping. "I guess I'll have to wake her up." He stated. He got up and walked over to Uzume and shook. "Uzume wake up... Wake up." He whisper not wanting to wake up Kuu. "Fuck it!" Kurosaki growled.

He pinched Uzume nose hoping to wake her up. Uzume woke up when her body realized she wasn't getting enough air through her nose.

Uzume saw Ichigo scowling face and figured it was him who was trying to wake her up through some dangerous means.

"What is it, Ichigo?" She yawned as she began to wake up from her nap.

"You know _what_ Kuu saw and you probably know about the real reason why there's no 201." Ichigo asked her.

She probably had been at the Inn just as long as Kagari so she was bound to have answers. She also knew about the _ghost_ Kuu had seen.

"Sorry Ichigo, Miya would be pretty mad at me if I'll tell you." Uzume replied.

Ichigo figured that would be her answer, but he decided to use the card in his hand that he absolutely hated.

"Ok then. Well, would you tell me if I bribed you?" He asked. He felt his face getting warm from both embarrassment and shame. Uzume looked at him with curiosity. "Would you tell me what Miya's hiding if I promise to take you out on a... _date_?" He asked.

Ichigo face was as red as a hot pepper. His face turned red because he didn't want to look Uzume in the eyes.

"Really? You promise?" Uzume asked excitedly. Ichigo still refused to look at her, but he nodded confirming what he said. "Ok, room 201 does exist but it's a hidden door. And for the _ghost_, her name is..." Before Uzume could finish she was interrupted by Miya.

"Uzume-san" Miya warned with a smiled, Uzume cursed her luck. Now she wouldn't be able to go on a date with Ichigo like had promised. "Kurosaki-san, why don't you go take a bath to cool you head?" She recommended.

"Good idea." Ichigo mumbled before going to take a bath. He felt his face was about to explode. "And it wasn't Uzume fault, I made her an offer she couldn't turn down." Ichigo informed Miya. He didn't want Uzume getting in trouble for _his_ curiosity.

* * *

He went to the bathing room and began changing.

"She may not have given me much..." But she had given him some of what he wanted. If Miya hadn't interrupted he might have found out _who_ the _ghost_ was. "Well, once I find that hidden room, I'll find the person living there..." He enter the room and sat the tub. He began to relax in the tube and wondered about what was going on. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Kon all day..." He remembered.

He hadn't the plushy since breakfast. He heard some foot steps behind him and saw Minato entering the bathing room as well.

"Ah, Ichigo-san." Minato acknowledge Ichigo's presence in the room.

He waved at Minato. Ichigo had to figure out what do about his current predicament. His main problem was that he had no experience when it came to dating or anything involving personal relationship with women in _general._ When Minato got in the tub and began to relax as well...

"Minato, I got a question to ask you..." Ichigo asked. He wondered if Minato may have had any advice on dating. Minato looked at Ichigo and appeared to be willing to answer his question. "Do you have any advice about... _dating_?" He asked.

Sahashi was taken back by the question.

"No, I don't Ichigo-san, sorry..." Minato replied.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on trying to figure what he might have to do for the date. He soon felt the heat of the bath slowly consume him.

"Shit, I going to fall asleep again..." Ichigo thought to himself again before he did _actually_ fall asleep.

He had that same dream with the blond woman threatening him... _again_. He slowly began waking up. Ichigo _hated_ the fact that he was sleeping more than usually. He figured that he was catching up on the rest that he missed as a Shinigami. However he had other things to do like finding the person behind the perverted presence and the blond woman that had been haunting his dreams. Once he beat her in a fight she'd probably would still keep challenging him.

_'What if I wing...?'_ The thought itself sounded _bad_.

One thing that he _didn't_ need was _more_ Sekirei! Ichigo looked if Minato was still there and he was...

However he wasn't there _alone_. There was a women with long orange hair tied into pigtails and was wearing glasses... She also a had a _gun_. Ichigo got out of the tub and sweep-kicked the woman knocking her down and pressed her head against the floor.

"So you're Kuu's _ghost_ and the person sneeking around the house?" Ichigo asked. "Try anything strange and I'll break your arms." He warned as he twist one of her arms.

"I was wondering what the noise was about, but it seems that Ichigo-san has it under control." Miya mused as she saw the woman pinned to the ground.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I never excepted you to be so well endowed. Uzume-tan..." Before the woman could finish Ichigo punched her face into the floor in order to shut her up.

His face was again red from embarrassment

"I'm sorry about Matsu-san foul mouth. Musubi-san I suggest we leave and let Ichigo-san and Sahashi-san get dressed." Miya requested. "And Musubi, could you please help Matsu-san out? Ichigo-san knocked her out." She asked.

Musubi picked up the woman, Matsu, and carried her out. Ichigo was still pissed about what Matsu had said. Minato had regained his equilibrium from the event. Ichigo and Minato had finished up their baths and got dressed to see Matsu awake with a large band aid over her forehead.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Matsu." Matsu introduced herself as she sat on the opposite side of the table from Ichigo and the others.

Miya stood to the side of Matsu.

"Matsu is the person that lives in 201." Uzume stated. She was sitting with Ichigo and the others. "She's _also_ a Sekirei." She told everyone. "I guess she met Ichigo..." she giggled after noticing the band aid on the Sekirei's forehead.

"Despite him being a bit of a brute, at least he's well..." Before Matsu could finish, she was punched in the face by Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo-tan." She apologized.

She should have seen that coming.

"So where is room 201?" Ichigo asked. The group soon found themselves in front of a wall. The wall turned open with Matsu behind it. She explained that she was being chased by the MBI for something she did in the past and her connection with Miya's Husband. Miya even threaten to kick her out. "Well, Matsu better hid in her room when Tatsuki comes over." Ichigo warned her after the long explanation. Everyone looked in confused. If Matsu was _that_ big of a pervert and was found out by Tatsuki... "You might remind her of one girl she knows, so avoid her if you want to live." He again warned Matsu. "I'm going to look for the person who wants me dead." He said as he began to walk back downstairs.

"I can help with that." Matsu said as Ichigo went downstairs.

Uzume called her a suck up while Ichigo was leaving.

"Ok, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." Ichigo said as he continued down the flight of steps. He stop and told Uzume "I _do_ plan to keep my promise but it will have to wait until we have some free time or when there's no threat of the Sekirei plan interrupting."

* * *

**Night**

* * *

Homura aka Kagari walked into the alley behind the building. He was overheating because his encounter with Higa's Sekirei.

"Maybe I should bring Ichigo along with me next time...? An extra person may make the difference..." Homura wondered to himself.

"Homura." Homura looked up to see #09 Tsukiumi standing on the roof of building above him, with her underwear being relieve not only by the angle but by the slight wind as well.

"What is it Tsukiumi? By the way, people can see your underwear from down here." He warned her.

"How dare thou!" She barked in anger. She jumped down to Homura's level. "Aside from you being a pervert, do you know of a man who dresses in black with _orange_ hair?" She asked. "He has a pitch black sword with him." When Tsukimi mentioned the Orange hair, Homura was pretty sure _who_ she was talking about.

"Was the man scowling?" Homura asked.

Her answered would be a clear answer on if it was Ichigo or not she was asking about.

"Yes, the man was scowling." Tsukiumi answered.

She was asking about Ichigo...

Homura wanted to know how she knew him.

"Why do you want to know Tsukiumi?" Homura asked as they stood in the alley while the small breeze blew past them.

"I had vision of that man, I know that he is the one I'm reacting to and I plan to kill him." Tsukiumi told him. She soon heard Homura laughing. "Bastard! Thou think I can't beat a lowly monkey?!" she shouted.

Homura kept laughing he had seen Ichigo spar with Miya and Tsukiumi stood a very small chance of winning.

"Tsukiumi, if you face him, he will beat you in a fight." Homura warned #09 as he slowly calmed down from his laughing. "I recommend you avoid him and if you wish to emerge you'll first need become his friend." He said before he jumped up the building and left.

On the way back to the Izumo he had an idea that Tsukiumi wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

Yo long time no see and for you who just got to this chapter and this your first time reading then Welcome

I've been SUPER busy these last few months. Ok that's only partly true. I've had to help work around the house with cleaning and yard work. Plus I had my Anime Convention too. So no I still lack a job ... WHICH SUCKS

As for drawing I'm getting to the level that I have some confidence just no enough.

Oh also the winner of the poll of who win in a fight between Miya, Unohana, and Chiffon. The Winner Unohana, which is kinda funny cause she well you known.

Also Despite the lack of Fairy of Death and Strawberry Ashikabi I did post Ichigo's Family MADNESS I might make a different version one that an actual story.

I also plan to release my third story from the poll hopeful after week after next week.

I've also got a plan incase I lose these account because of MA thing. Which I plan to tell people who favorite me as an author or have me on an Author alert.

I'm also really pumped for the Ratchet and Clank Movie, if they do make it.


End file.
